Abastor, The Untold Story Continues
by Horses of Shadow and Night
Summary: Life couldn't be better, or at least that's they thought. When a third child is brought into the Phantom's family however, things begin to change. And what's more? Like his father before him, Abastor will be the ring leader in the show they call 'life'.
1. News

**Greetings my friends. Merry Christmas! Here's you present, the sequel to Cesar's legacy! I hope you all like it. By the way, I'm sorry if my writing is sloppy. My new laptop is having some problem with the T button. So if words don't look right, assume there was supposed to be a T. And also, there's no spell check on this stupid thing! Seriously!**

**Also, if you're confused by the horse terminology I'm gonna use in this first chapter, look it up on google or something. And also, I'm going to be using a lot of horses that are in my other Phanfic, Phastasma, City of Dreams? So, if you want to see more of Pete, Dingo, and Pongo, go over there and read that. Cesar's in that too, but he comes to a rather nasty end in chapter 5, and Pongo won't be far behind. WARNING, FLUFFINESS DEAD AHEAD! Oh well, here's the first chapter, Review and Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Gabriella POV

If only Cesar were here to see all this, I'm sure he'd love it. All the horses, the once familiar sights, sounds, and smells of the horse farm. He never got to see it all again. But maybe he's seeing it right now, I sure hope he is.

It's been about 3 years since my Phantom showed me my farm. And now it's one of the greatest horse farms in France, and even farther. We've sent horses to the queen of England, she has always been pleased with them.

I am still the ballet mistress at the Opera Populaire, though I'm sure it won't last long, the place has slowly been falling apart and the new managers are too lazy to do anything about it. One of these days either one of my ballerinas are going to fall through the stage, or one of the stage hands is going to fall down with one of the walkways above the stage. Either way, someone is going to go down.

My poor Phantom, he doesn't know about his beloved Opera. I make sure he stays away from it as much as possible, though I can't stop him when he wants to go back to his lair.

The lair, lately that has been Daniel's domain. He'll leave here in the morning on his pony, Blaze, and go straight to the opera house and down into the lair. I suppose I understand why he'd want to. He grew up down there, and we kept the organ and the swan bed down there. So he has it made down there, I'm waiting for him to just announce that he's going to stay there permanently, but he hadn't yet, thank goodness.

Anne and Isabelle are very good ballerinas. Focused on their studies and on being the best. Anne could be prima ballerina right now, but I don't think she's old enough yet, she's only 12. Isabelle is just as good as Anne, but not as focused. She reminds me of her mother, always curious about things she shouldn't be. I remember a year ago she nearly fell into the pit because during a routine she spotted something shiny.

The Phantom stays here and runs the horse farm usually. With his large salary saved over the years, we were able to buy 3 of the finest Andalusians in Europe. One from Spain, one from Germany, and one from England. They, along with Abastor, make up our stallion base. Then the mares, we combed through the studbooks very carefully to pick them.

We have a couple of pets as well. A couple of ponies, and a few horses that are simply for us to use should we need to. There's Daniel's pony, he's a chestnut welsh with a blaze on his face. Then there's another pony, a dainty little mare named Just a Dream. She's white with a pink muzzle. Then there's a very old shetland, who's brown and white patched so he looks like a cow, his name is Firefly.

Then we have some horses, my personal favorite is my pretty arabian named Pete. He's white with a strawberry mane and tail and strawberry flecks, and a grey muzzle. Then there's our two large draft horses, one's a blue roan with a stripe on his face, that's Dingo, and the other is black with white feathers, Pongo. Those two are percherons, and they are gentle giants. Finally there's the Phantom's horse, and she's a black friesian named Feu Sombre, or Dark Fire. She's beautiful, but just as unpredictable as her master.

So, this is what makes up our horse farm. I'm very proud of it, and at this very moment I wish I could go out for a ride. But my Phantom told me to stay in the house today!

Here's the little rundown on what happened this morning for him to make me stay crammed inside the house today. You see, I haven't told him yet, but I'm a couple months along with our third child. He doesn't know, and frankly I'm not entirely sure why he hasn't caught on. Anyway, I've been having morning sickness with this new baby, but I've been able to hide it because he's usually outside feeding the horses in the morning.

This morning however he decided to linger for a few minute, and he caught me vomiting in the sink. So, he believes I'm sick and he made me stay in bed. Of course I'm perfectly fine, and I've been wandering the house all day bored. It's a big house, a beautiful one too. If I had to be trapped anywhere I suppose it would be here. Sighing, I head into the library and pull a book off the shelf and sit down to read.

The rest of the day goes off and I finish my book as Daniel enters the house. He pokes his head in the door "Hi Mama" he calls. I stand to greet him "Good Afternoon Daniel. How was your day?" I asked him. He comes into the room and stands in front of me "Very good mama" he said, my eyes narrow "You didn't pull any pranks did you?" I asked him. He looked down "Well...". I sighed "Just don't cause too much trouble" I tell him, I kiss his forehead and begin to head to the kitchen to start dinner.

I must have been focused on the recipe or something, because I did not hear the front door open or close, nor did I hear the footsteps coming up behind me. It wasn't until he wrapped his arms around me did I know he was home "Did I frighten you?" he asked me. I smiled and leaned back against him "Nope, I've gotten over that a long time ago" I told him. We stood like that for a long time before I had him turn around "I'm glad you're home now my love, there's something I want to tell you".

He smiled "Of course dear" he told me, we went into the library and I closed the door, just in case Daniel was snooping around the house. Erik had sat in his big arm chair and he looked at me expectantly "Yes my dear?" he asked me. I walked forward and took his hand, and but it on my pregnant belly "Erik, my love, I'm, I'm expecting another baby" I told him gently. He stared at me in shock, like I'd told him I was planning to blow up the farm "A... another child?" he asked me.

I squeezed his hand "Yes, another child. Are you angry?" I asked him, I couldn't really tell for myself. I'd gotten good at reading his body language, but sometimes it was hard to tell. He stood his head and stood, beginning to kiss my face "Of course I'm not angry, this is wonderful" he told me, stroking my hair. He looked into my eyes "How long?" he asked, I smiled "I'm a couple months along now, so, it won't be too long" I told him.

We left the library and he finished cooking what I had started. I sighed, now that I'd told him I wouldn't be allowed to do anything. He looked back at me "Do Daniel and Anne know yet?" he asked. I shook my head "Only you and Lizzy" I told him. When I'd first found out I was pregnant I went straight to Lizzy about it. She'd been happy for me, of course, and told me she'd be there for me whenever I needed her. So far, she'd kept true to her word, like she always has.

"We should tell them" Erik said, I stood "I'll go fetch Daniel, and I'll tell Anne about it in the morning" I told him. He nodded and I stepped out of the kitchen and began calling "DANIEL!". His voice came from upstairs "Yes Mama?" he called back. "Come downstairs. We have something important to tell you", I smiled slightly as I heard his footsteps running down the hall upstairs and then thumping down the stairs "Yes Mama?" he asked me as he met me at the bottom of the stair. "Come into the kitchen with me" I told him, he followed me.

Dinner was ready when we entered, so Erik directed us to the Dining Room. We went and sat down and Erik came in bringing the food. Daniel looked at us "What were you gonna tell me?" he asked "Not another lecture about kidnapping right?" he asked, looking at his father slightly nervous. The Phantom smiled and laughed slightly "No..." he said, he sounded really happy, which was nice, but odd.

I looked at Daniel "Honey, I'm going to have a baby" I told him. He blinked and looked at me "Really?" he asked. I nodded, "You're going to need to behave yourself and act like a gentleman when the baby comes. You're 12 now, almost a grown man" Erik told him. He seemed to get excited about that "I'll be very good" he told us. I began eating, now that there was going to be a third child in the ranks, how would life change. Well, it would change a lot, and like his father before him, Abastor was going to be the ring leader of the show called 'my life'.


	2. New Baby

**I'm suffering from a bit of writers block, on like all my stories. But this one I've thought up 1 good idea. It'll take a couple chapters to get there but it'll be, unexpected. Anyway, for those of you who do not wish to see Abastor meet the same fate as his father, don't worry, he won't. **

**As for what WILL happen to Abastor, we'll just cross that bridge when we get there. He's a young horse here though, only about 6 or 7. So we have plenty of time to decide. I might just have him retire, and then start up with one of his sons.**

* * *

About 2 months has gone by, and I'm expecting the baby any day. My Phantom has been acually pretty good about letting me do what I want, to a point. I'm not allowed to ride any of the horses, and I'm not allowed to come down the stairs unatended. The horse thing I understand but why can't I go down the stairs? Surely I can by myself?

For the past day or so though I haven't really wanted to go down the stairs. I'm just tired, and I'm expecting the baby any moment. I asked Daniel if he could please stay in the house, just in case I need him. He's been good so far, he just stays in his room and reads, and comes when I call him.

Anne wanted to come home, but I told her to stay at the dormitories. I had Lizzy take my place about 2 weeks ago, and I trust that she'll do a really good job. Besides, she had nothing better to do.

It occurs to me that I only have 2 men in the house to take care of me. If only Anne or Lizzy were here. Even Madame Giry, maybe even Chrisine. But then again, having Christine here might not help things with the Phantom. I still haven't forgotten why I ran away before I was attacked by the mob.

Suddenly I feel a very sharp pain in my stomach. I yelp and call Daniel, he runs in "What's the matter mother?" he asks. I lay in my bed and moan "I need you to do two things for me" I tell him, he nods and comes to my bedside "I need you to go outside and find your father, tell him I need him right now. Then, I need you to take Blaze, ride as fast as you can to the Opera House and get your Aunt Lizzy, understand. If you can, bring my horse with you for her to ride back".

He nods ands runs off, no even 5 minutes pass before the Phantom is a my side. I laugh at him "Don't worry" I tell him, before I shudder with pain. I have to laugh at him, he looks as bad as he did before Anne and Daniel were born, he looks truly scared. "Are you alright? What do I do?" he asks me.

The Phantom takes my hand and I giggle "Well for one you can stop worrying, nothing's hardly happened yet" I tell him. He doesn't look convinced, oh well.

* * *

**Daniel POV**

Mother told me to ride as fast as I can. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I run out and find my father very quickly, before I can even tell him what mother wanted me to he's already sprinting for the house. I struggle to not laugh, I've never seen him run before.

I go and tack up my mother's horse first. He's such a pretty horse, I can see why my mother likes him. After I finish with him I get Blaze, and tack him up. Grabbing a lead rope, I jump on Blaze, with Pete in tow, and kick my pony onto the Opera House.

We don't really live very far outside the city, so it doesn't take long to get to the city. Plus, Blaze is a very fast pony, I trained him myself. He can do everything Cesar could, but more. Soon the Opera House comes into view. I ride into the stable area, and greet the stables hands. They know me because I come through here every day.

I jump off Blaze and run as fast as I can to the stage, where I knew they would be rehearsing. I use the back tunnels to go through the Opera House, which I think is easier and faster. Sure enough, they are practicing, and I walk right out to my Aunt Lizzy and tell her. She seems a bit surprised, but then comes with me.

She gets on Pete and right when she's about to ask him he takes off, me and Blaze follow not far behind. Being an Arabian, Pete manages to sprint ahead of me and Blaze, and soon they're out of sight. When they are I slow Blaze down, and we trot the rest of the way.

Since I probably will just get in the way of everybody, I begin to untack Blaze. I finish and am about to head to the house when I see Pete has been left standing outside the house. Rolling my eyes grab his bridle, that's when my father comes out, looking even worse than before "You go get your Aunt but no doctor?" he yells as me.

Woops, I probably should have thought of that. Knowing there's probably no time to get Blaze, I mount Pete and ask him forward. He half rears then sprints forward. I'm not used to riding a horse like this, and it takes me off guard. Soon we're in town and I find the doctor. He has his own horse, thank god, and I have him follow me.

Finally we get back to the house, and once again instead of going in, I go out with the horses. I untack and rub down Pete, as I take off his halter I notice his real name, Strawberry Bliss. I suppose the name suits him since he has a strawberry colored mane and tail, and strawberry flecks. We call him Pete as a stable name, but I like his real name better, I decide I'll just start calling him that now.

I finish with Strawberry Bliss and begin feeding all the other horses. I realize it's pretty late, and I wonder what's going on. I go into Abastor's stall after finishing feeding the stallions. As he eats I ask him if maybe I should go to the Opera House and tell Anne, he shakes his head no .

Evenually I decide to just go in my room and read, I can't stay outside forever, it will get cold. I go into the house and nearly run into the doctor, who is leaving. Must be over, I still think I should avoid contact with anyone. Curiousity is knawing at me though, I don't even know if I have a brother or sister.

As I am about to pick up a book I was reading, my father enters my room. He looks, well I can't really say how he looks, it's very different though. His hair's a mess, he looks about 10 years older, but he looks very happy. "Can I help you?" I ask him. He looks up at me "Would you like to meet your sister?" he asks.

A sister? WHAT? Why another girl? Well then again that's just fine with me, as the man of the house I get everything. I nod though and follow my father into my parents room.

My mother looks very tired, but she's smiling at me as I enter. Lizzy is sitting next to her, also looking tired. What really did happen in here? Did everybody run a marathon? If anyone should be tired it should be me for having to run back and forth into town TWICE. But it doesn't matter.

My sister's really pretty I guess. Mother hands her to me so I can hold her. She looks up at me with wide brown eyes, those are mother's eyes for sure. To me, I guess it is a bit special. I'll have someone to boss around now, won't that be fun for me? My father takes her out of my arms and looks down at her lovingly "What's her name?" I ask them.

Mother looks expectantly at my father, as he looks down at her. Finally he tells us "Kirsten, Kirsten Rose Destler". That's a pretty name I guess. I decide to go back to my room after that. There wasn't any reason for me to stay anyway.

The next morning I sneak out early, and do what I should have done last night, and that is to go to the Opera House. Now that the baby's been born, mother doesn't need me around. Blaze nickers as I enter, and I tack him up and kick him out. It's still dark out, but I have really good eyesight.

Me and Blaze get into town quickly. The streets are quiet, but I urge Blaze on because I know as soon as the sun rises, the streets won't be quiet anymore.

Mother and Father don't know, but I sneak out to the Opera House all the time. Usually just to get away, and plus I like seeing Isabelle. Me and my friend Jacob, who's one of the stage hand's kids who comes to his father's work all the time, enjoy pranking just about everybody.

Usually when I want this time me and Blaze head out around 1 in the morning, and get to the lair around 2. Then I usually sleep or if me and Jacob have an extra special prank planned out, we go around the opera house and do whatever it was we planned to. This is the reason I know when people come onto the streets in the morning, it's my signal to tell me to go back down to the lair before everyone wakes up.

Me and Blaze take the tunnel through the stables that leads straight down to the lair. I leave Blaze in Cesar's old stall and feed him before hopping in the gondola and going to the lair. It's hard work, and I haven't been able to push straight through like my father can. I have to take breaks every few strokes.

Finally I get there though, and everything is how I left it. I took the liberty of moving a few small things. Mostly just papers and stuff that were my father's. Any big moves I would need help for, and I know if I asked my father for help, he wouldn't help me.

I hop into the swan bed and decide to take a nap. I'm sure the sun is rising above ground, but I'll tell Lizzy about the baby, when I feel like it.


	3. Disaster

**Ok. I know I'm going really fast. But I'm not skipping anymore years after this chapter so don't worry. Ages, just so we're clear. Kirsten is 5; Daniel, Isabelle, and Anne are 16; Gabriella, Lizzy, and Phantom are well, they're older than 30. I'd rather not think about how old they are. Mostly because well, I lost count. Maybe one of you can figure it out? **

**By the way, you're probably not going to like this chapter. I'll make sure to update, like right away. No joke, I'll stay up late and update this thing so it's not so bad. By the end of this chapter you'll be like OMG UPDATE OR I WILL DIE! Anyway, please Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

"Tell us the story again Mama! PLEASE?" they begged me. I glanced over at the Phantom who sat in his armchair across from me, looking up from his book smirking. Daniel and Kirsten were sitting on the floor in front of me "Daniel, aren't you a little old for this story?" I asked him. He shook his head "Nope, you're never too old for a good story".

I sighed, "Alright. I'll tell you the story again". Kirsten crawled up into Daniel's lap as he sat cross-legged on the floor. "A really long time ago, there was a stallion named Bucephalus. Now the king was going to kill Bucephalus, because he was so wild the king couldn't ride him.

The king had Bucephalus into a big arena, and people came from all around. They wanted to see this horse, he was the biggest, and the blackest, and the strongest, most beautiful horse there ever was. And King Philip walks out and he says to his men 'Kill that horse'. Just then, a voice called out from the edge of the crowd. He said, 'I can ride that horse'.

Everybody looked around and they said 'Who said that?'. They looked over and it was a little kid, young Alexander the Great, just about Kirsten's size, just about Kirsten's age. And King Philip looked over and he said 'Son, if you can ride that horse, you can have that horse'.

So Alexander goes out into the middle of the big arena. And he's standing there, Bucephalus, and he was big, and he was strong. And he was pawing the ground, and there was fire in his eyes, and smoke coming out of his nose. And Anexander walked up, and quick as a cat he jumped up on his back, and he grabbed hold of that long black mane.

And away they went just like lightning, and they jumped right over the crowd all the way over the stand. Then they went out ridin over the hill. And everybody just stood there, speechless". The Phantom has stopped reading and had listened to the story, along with Daniel and Kirsten.

Kirsten smile "I hope I get to tame a horse like that one day" she said. The Phantom looked worried about that, since Kirsten was pretty much our only child, or soon would be once Daniel left, he was going to make sure to protect her. I sighed and sat back in the chair "Was Cesar ever like that black stallion?" Daniel asked.

I smiled and laughed "No, Cesar was always a gentleman. Even when I was training him. He never once tried to throw me off on purpose. I've never met a horse quite as wild as the mightly Bucephalus, but I'm sure one day I will" I told them. Kirsten looked at her father "Did you like the story?" she asked him.

He looked thoughtful "Indeed. But don't get too caught up in fairy tails. Horses like that are dangerous" he told her seriously. Kirsten shook her head "I don't think so papa. I don't think a horse would ever hurt anyone" she said, so innocently. Daniel, Erik, and I all exchanged glances, we knew the truth.

Cesar may have been gentle and kind, but when he was threatened, he wasn't the tame stallion I knew and loved. When the mob had attacked he'd killed a man. In one fatal blow with his flailing hooves he'd taken a life. A wild horse like Bucephalus WAS indeed dangerous, I hoped Kirsten would never meet one, not now.

Kirsten yawned "It's time for bed my sweet" I told her. She snuggled up against Daniel "Will you carry me upstairs?" she asked him. He stood and sighed "Fine" he said. I heard him laughing as he carried her upstairs "I thought I was going to be the one to boss YOU around" he told her.

That left me and the Phantom sitting alone. I stood and went over to him "Is something wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me "Firefly's condition doesn't look good. I think..." he trailed off. I knew what he was going to say, we needed to put him down. Firefly was an old horse, he'd worked long and hard at the Opera, but now it was his time.

The thing that complicated things though, was that Firefly was Kirsten's horse. She'd been riding him since she was 3 years old. Already she waws jumping things on him, and they had a good time. But in the past month Firefly had been very sore and stiff, and he hadn't been eating his grain. I'd chosen him as Kirsten's pony because he was old and gentle. But, for that very reason it was going to cause her more heart ache than a 5 year old should experience.

I sighed "If that's what needs to be done then it does" I told him. He looked up at me, his eyes clouded with worry "What will Kirsten say?" he asked. I thought "I'll take her to work with me tomorrow. She won't suspect a thing" I told him. He shook his head "She's not a stupid child. She'll want to see him right when she gets home".

"Well, she knows Firefly's been sick. Maybe we could tell her he needed a break?" I ask. We both knew the truth though, there would be no hiding it from Kirsten, she'd be devastated. Finally the Phantom stood and wrapped his arms around me "Take her with you tomorrow, hopefully Firefly will be gone when you get back, and we can explain it to her" he said.

He decides to retire for the night, and I don't really blame him. I myself decide to go out to the barn, say a last goodbye to old Firefly, for both me and Kirsten. The old pony is lying in his stall, quietly munching some hay. I sat down next to him and run my fingers through his thick mane. He was such a cute little pony, I really liked him.

Firefly had originally been a mining pony. Sent into mine shafts to pull around carts of coal and such. But the mines began taking a toll on his lungs so he couldn't work anymore, and that's when he was sent to the opera, to be a stage pony. He was in many performances, and the fresher air seemed to help his lungs.

After Don Juan, he was unofficially retired. Since he had nowhere else to go, they kept him around. If a stage pony suddenly fell ill before a performance, they simply used him instead. He was old and experienced, and sometimes the little ballet rats would take him around the stage, dressing him up, or just taking turns riding him in a circle.

This was why I'd chosen him to be Kirsten's horse. I had him at the farm to live a peaceful rest of his retirement, but he seemed bored. Kirsten learned how to ride on him, he was patient, and obidient, and being a shetland he was the perfect size for her. The two became fast friends, almost inseperatable. By the time she was 4 and a half she was jumping him over some small jumps.

Little Firefly, he loved kids, and he'd been loyal and gentle and patient all this time. He deserved to finally rest in peace. I stroked his neck and said 'Goodbye' and 'I love you'. Then I went and visited Pete, and then I went to see Abastor.

The stallion nickered a soft greeting as I entered his stall. He nudged my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We stood like that for a long time before I finally went back into the house and went to bed. Tomorrow, what would happen tomorrow, I couldn't imagine.

* * *

Kirsten pulled me along towards the house. We were home, a little earlier than usual. Rehearsals had been cut short when one of the stagehands had fallen off of the swinging walkways. What did I tell them? Someone was gonna fall! I'm just glad it wasn't one of my ballerinas.

She opened the door and started calling for her father. "He's probably in the stables" I told her, I prayed he wasn't, I hoped that what needed to be done, was already done. She went outside, I followed not too far behind, the sky was cloudy and looked like a storm was coming, that must have been an omen of things to come.

Phantom had just been about to shoot the little pony when Kirsten came out to the barn. She stopped at the scene before her and stared at her father confused "Papa, why are you pointing a gun at Firefly?" she asked. He looked at her, his eyes looked pained "Go to the house Kirsten" he told her. I took her hand and began leading her back "You wouldn't hurt him right?" she asked.

She didn't get an answer, and she began trying to break from my grasp "Firefly!" she called. The little pony turned his head and nickered after her. Finally we reached the house, I tried to distract her, but she heard the gunshot and froze, before bursting into tears.

I picked her up and put her on my lap, she cried into my chest "Why'd he shoot Firefly?" she asked me. I hushed her gently, how was I to explain this to a 5 year old girl? A child who'd just seen her father kill her best friend, how can you explain that? I remember when I first witnessed that, I didn't understand either.

After a long while the front door opened. It was pouring rain out now, and thunder rolled outside. Kirsten's head snapped up, it was her father. She jumped out of my lap and stormed up to him, her eyes filled with tears and rage "WHY?" she yelled at him "WHY'D YOU KILL FIREFLY?" she asked. He tried to speak but she hit him and ran up the stair yelling "I HATE YOU!". The last thing we heard from her was her door slamming.

She'd inherited her father's mind, and his temper. I went up to Erik, he stood frozen at the door. Never, never once in his entire life, had any of his children ever said 'I hate you' to him. Even when Daniel was in a fit of rage, those words had never occured to him, and Anne was to gentle and sweet to ever say such a thing, she loved her father.

He looked at her, his eyes watering "She hates me?" he asked, his voice choked. I wrapped my arms around him "She didn't mean it" I tell him. He chokes back a sob and I kiss him "It'll all be alright" I tell him, could I have been more wrong. After waiting an hour or so for Kirsten to come back like she usually did, we decided to go up to her room and try to talk to her.

Her door was unlocked, and we pushed it open gently. I nearly fainted at what greeted me. The room was torn apart, and there was a note on her bed. I picked it up in my trembling hands and read it, it was written in child's hand writing, hardly readable, but I knew what it said.

_Dear Mama and Papa, _

_You killed Firefly, and I hate you. I'm running away so I never have to see you again._

_-Kirsten_

The Phantom took the note from me, then looked out the window, where the storm was raging "My god" I whispered. I felt dizzy and fell onto Kirsten's bed "I'm going out after her" he told me. I nodded and he left, I decided to go downstairs and wait.

It must have been hours, before finally the front door opened, it was Kirsten. I ran up and hugged her "Oh Kirsten" I murmured. She was sobbing and I realized, Erik wasn't with her. "Mama I did something terrible" she said through her sobs. I looked her in the eyes "What happened?" I asked her.

She cried for a long time before telling me. She had taken Just a Dream out into the woods, but the lightning scared her. She was going to turn back when she heard another horse coming. She got even more scared so she tied Just a Dream to a tree and went by some cliffs to hide.

The Phantom had seen her though, and he stopped his horse, and tried to make his way over to her. The small passage she'd taken was too narrow and he'd slipped on the wet rocks and fallen. She'd tried to get to him, but she was scared of falling down like he did. Not knowing what to do she'd waited, to see if he would get up again, which he hadn't.

She got even more scared, because the storm was making the nearby river rise. And that's how she'd gotten back, by taking Just a Dream. I called Daniel and told him to help Kirsten dry off and get her in bed. He did as I ordered, and I ran out to the stables and grabbed my arabian, Pete, or Strawberry Bliss.

I only put on a bridle, there was no time to waste. Kicking him, we charged into the blackness of the storm. The rain stung on my face as we galloped into the woods, already Pete was soaked, and I had to cling on with all my strength so I didn't slip off. Finally I reached the cliffs. The Phantom's mare, barely visable in the night, reared as we approached.

She looked like Bucephalus, smoke coming out of her nose as she breathed in the cold air, and fire in her eyes as she defended her master. Pete, like the stallion he was, rose up to meet her challenge, but I pulled him back and he stopped. Pete and Feu Sombre lunged at each other. The mightly friesian nearly overpowering the small Arabian.

Eventually Pete and Feu Sombre both disappeared into the night, I assumed they went back into the stables. I called for one of them to return, and one of them did, but not the horse I hoped for. Feu Sombre came back, rearing and striking out with her front hooves. I was not going to get anywhere, so I did the only thing I could think to do.

I jumped on her back, grabbing her reins. She reared in defiance before taking off into the woods, back towards the farm. When it came into sight I slowed her down and she stopped. I jumped off and put her in her stall, bolting the door, I'd deal with her later. Pete was standing not too far away, blood dripping down his leg. I put him back into his stall as well.

As a last resort, I threw Abastor's halter on and kicked him forward, praying that Cesar's spirit was with us. We returned to the cliffs, and I feared what I would see.

The water in the nearby river was rising fast, it already reached him. I slowly began to make my way down towards him, when suddenly he moaned "No! Don't come down here, it's too dangerous". I shook my head "No. I'm not leaving you" I told him. I slipped on a nearby ledge and nearly fell, but I managed to catch myself.

Finally I reached him. He was face down, and the rising water was rushing over his face, partially drowning him. The mask was half off his face, it's a wonder how it managed to stay on. Gently I took him into my arms "What do I do?" I asked him. Usually in situations like this he told me what to do, but he was limp in my arms, and I wasn't going to get answers. I cried, what else was I going to do?

There was no way I was going to be able to climb up the wet cliffs with him, and jumping into the river and swimming to shore wasn't an option either. My dress, and his dead weigh, would drown us both in the rushing water. "Abastor!" I called the stallion. He whinnied in response "HELP!".


	4. Don't Leave

**lol I'm kinda laughing at all this insanity. Well, I couldn't sleep knowing this thing was a cliffhanger. Because we all know how I feel about those *Glares at Neverland Child*. Anyway, here it is. And for the record, I'm writing this at like midnight so please bear with me!**

**

* * *

**

Abastor pawed the ground above me. "Do Something! ANYTHING!" I called up to him, he reared as lightning flashed. The reins that were over his head fell off his neck and dangled. Suddenly I got an idea. I called up to the stallion again "Lower your head!". He did as I commanded, his reins were just in reach.

I grabbed a hold of them, holding the Phantom in my other arm, I took a deep breath and jumped into the swirling water. Abastor stood, but I didn't know how much longer I could hold. Suddenly there was a snap as one side of the reins came off the bridle. It made the rope longer, and I went all the way out to the end.

The water was closing in over me, most of my strength was used to keep my Phantom above water. Abastor began to walk on the shore down the stream, to where the cliffs were not so steep. Using all my remaining strength I pulled and managed to climb out of the water and onto dry, secure land.

I hardly noticed the pelting rain as I pulled the Phantom up onto Abastor's back. There were tears in my eyes, I didn't know if they were tears of joy, or tears of fear and exhaustion, but they were tears. I walked alongside Abastor as we headed towards the farm. After what seemed like an eternity it finally came into view.

Daniel came out the front door and ran to us. I nearly collapsed in a heap in his arms, but I managed to stand "Get Abastor into the stables, clean him and dry him, then take care of Pete and Feu Sombre. He nodded and led the brave stallion away, I owed my life to him. I carried my husband to the door, the half dragged him up the stairs, I was fading fast.

Finally I managed to get him into bed, and I flopped down beside him and lay there, trying to soak in all that had happened. I finally managed to stand once more and I took off the Phantom's mask, and then began undoing his soaked clothes. What was I going to do?

I got him into his nightclothes, which was extremely diffucult, but I managed to do it anyway. Daniel came back in and I sent him out to find a doctor, and fast. Once again he vanished, and I thanked god that he'd decided to stay with us for a little while longer instead of leaving to live under the operae hosue.

My Phantom's head was bleeding, and I did my best to stop it. He must have hit it hard on the rocks, I felt so unsure of what I was doing. Was I hurting him? Or helping him. Finally the doctor came in and took over from me. I offered to help but he ordered me to change out of my soaked dress before doing anything.

I changed and returned, the Phantom's head was wrapped in a clean bandage. The doctor looked me over and gave me some medicine, for me, and for him. "He's lost a lot of blood, and I fear pneumonia may be setting in" he told me. I sigh as he leaves and I sit next to my Phantom "What am I gonna do now?" I ask him.

I can't bare to see him this way. His face is pale, even paler than usual, and he's trembling like a leaf. I pull more blankets over him so he'll be warm. I want to sit with him the rest of the night, but I'm exhausted. Quietly I crawl into bed next to him, hoping maybe things would be better in the morning.

This morning things were unchanged. I pulled up a chair and sat by his side, waiting for somehing, anything. Daniel takes care of everything, he feeds the horses and takes care of Kirsten, making sure she stays clear of us. I'm sure he wants to leave and tell Anne what happened.

He comes in to bring me breakfast, and I tell him to leave it on the table, I wasn't hungry. He asks me if I'm alright, and I tell him yes. He reports the condition of all the horses, and I tell him to take Kirsten and go to the Opera House, to tell Anne what happened. Then he should leave Kirsten with Anne and go find his Aunt Lizzy.

Daniel leaves, and I hear him take Kirsten with him. At first she doesn't want to, but he tells her it's what I wanted, and she obeys. I feel horrible, and I only hope I might see her again, soon, with her father. I wait all day, and a long time into the night. It feels like an eternity, maybe longer.

They return later, I hear them enter. Daniel, I assume, carried Kirsten to bed, then went to bed himself. That's fine, as long as he did what I asked. I sighed and begin falling asleep on my chair, when I hear a voice. I sit straight up and take Erik's hand, he slowly opens his eyes and looks at me weakly.

I try not to burst into tears as he looks at me "Don't cry my dear" he tells me faintly, at those words I completely lose it, breaking down into sobs. He hushes me and closes his eyes "Is Kirsten alright?" he asks. I nod "She is" I reassure him, I reassure him everything is alright. Even though I hardly believe myself at all.

He drifts off back to sleep, but not before telling me to rest. I do as he asks and get back into bed alongside him. I drift off to sleep. The next morning I wait a while before getting up and reassuming my post back at his bedside, he doesn't get up again, and that's fine. He's probably exhausted.

Sometimes during the evening Lizzy comes in, I look at her and she comes to my side. I cry into her chest like a child, and she tells me it's not my fault. She offers to watch Kirsten for me, and I thank her, but tell her instead to just take over for me at the Opera House until I can return.

She stays with me for a long time until it grows late and she leaves me. I wait all night, but still my Phantom doesn't get up. I end up falling asleep in the chair, my head resting on his chest. I'm woken up the next morning by a little voice, it's Kirsten.

Kirsten comes up to me and shakes me "Mama?" she asks. I look at her "Yes my dear?" I ask her. Her eyes look up at me innocently, but then again, they look clouded by guilt "I don't hate you" she said quietly. I take her into my lap and wrap my arms around her "I know" she said.

She looks at me "Does Papa know?" she asked. I look down at her father, who's sleeping peacefully "I'm sure he does" I tell her. She blinks away some tears "When he wakes up, can I tell him? Just to be sure?" she asked. I nod "Of course you may" I tell her.

Content with my answers, she leaves us alone once more. Once she's out of the room, I begin to fall asleep again, but Erik stirs and wakes me up. He looks up at me and smiled slightly "She doesn't hate me?" he asks. I kiss him "No dear. She'd never hate you, she loves you" I tell him.

He sighs "You need to rest, or soon we'll be switching positions" he tells me, his voice is still faint, but stronger than when he last spoke to me. I run my hand down his cheek "I don't want to lose you" I tell him honestly. He squeezes my hand "You won't, I promise" he says softly.

I sigh "I believe you for once" I tell him, he smiles "I hoped you would" he replied. I stand and crawl into bed next to him, draping my arm over him "Don't even try anything" he tells me. I laugh "I'm not!" I say defensively. He tries to make a small laugh, but stops as a shudder of pain passes though him.

He closes his eyes and tells me he loves me. I tell him I love him too, and I did. Especially now, when I realize just how much my Phantom means to be. I love him heart and soul, and I'd give up my life for him in a heartbeat. And he'd proved just 2 days ago, that he'd do the same.


	5. Almost Normal

****

**Hey guys. Ok, so I think I have some of this story planned out. I got a few ideas here and there. There's one perticular little something I thought up today while I was eating some pancakes. I just don't know if it's such a good idea though. For now, let's just keep it fluffyish. If I do decide to go through with my idea, it will probably be in the next chapter.**

****Btw, at the end of this chapter who do YOU think it is? Haha, I'm sure it'll be an easy guess. Anyway, please review and ENJOY!

* * *

I wish my Phantom would stay up, but he drifts in and out of conscieness, and it makes me very upset. What if he never gets better? What if he dies? So many what ifs, and usually I get answers to my what ifs, from my Phantom, but he isn't able to answer me.

I feel helpless, lost, and I feel guilty! I should have gone to look for Kirsten, not him. And I should be the one dying, not him. No matter what anyone says, he doesn't deserve this. I take his hand into mine and begin sobbing, again.

My sobs are broken by Erik, who has woken up and if hushing me gently, sweezing my hand and trying to comfort me with what little strength he has. He looked at me lovingly "My dear, please don't cry, I don't want you to hurt yourself" he telled me. I collapse on his chest and sob "I don't want you to die" I tell him through my sobs.

He weakly lifts his arm and gently turns my face so I'm looking him in the eyes "I won't die my love, I promised you that" he tells me softly. I take his hand away from my face and hold it "Please stay with me now, I can't stand being alone". He sighed "I'm tired" he says faintly. I shake my head "You must stay with me now, I'm scared if you fall asleep you won't wake up again".

He closes his eyes for a moment then looks back up at me "Anything for you my love. But you needn't be afraid, I won't leave you". I feel tears begin to well in my eyes again and he shushes me "Why don't you rest, you don't look all that well yourself" he says. I shake my head "I won't leave you" I tell him.

Our conversation is broken by our bedroom door creaking open ever so slightly. Little Kirsten pokes her head in the door "Mommy?" she asks. I look at her, quickly trying to cover up my tears "It's alright darling, come in" I call to her. She comes in the room, when she notices her father's awake, she runs up and hugs him, clinging to his chest.

"Papa, I didn't mean what I said, I don't hate you" she cries "I love you". He wraps his arms around her quivering form and hushes her "Everything's going to be alright now" he tells her softly. She sniffled "You promise?" she asks, he kisses her forehead "I promise". She smiles slightly "I taught Just a Dream a new trick. When you get better you wanna see?" she asks.

He smiles and laughs slightly "I'd love to" he replies. She snuggles into his chest and sighs as he holds her, finally she drifts off to sleep. Gently I lift her off of him and he sighed deeply. I kiss his forehead "Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat" I tell him. He looks up at me "Yes. And don't worry, I'll stay awake".

I carry Kirsten to bed and put her in her nightdress. Before I leave her voice calls out "Angel! Wait!" I pause. Who was this Angel? I decided I'd ask her in the morning. I quietly shut her door and go downstairs to the kitchen to make Erik something to eat. I make him some chicken broth, since I figure it would be the easiest for him to eat.

I get a tray and bring up the food for him. I come in and he's managed to sit up slightly "Just wait a moment" I tell him. I put the tray down then help prop him up with some pillows. He winced and I kissed him "Did I hurt you?" I asked him, he smiles slightly at me "No, it's fine" he tells me. I put the tray on the bed and pick up the spoon.

Carefully I begin to spoon feed him. He eats it up hungrily, to me it feels a little akward, I'd never thought my Phantom would be in this kinda state. Finally we finish and I put my head on his chest to rest a moment. He strokes my hair "Put the tray in the sink and come to bed, you're exhausted" he tells me.

I stand and bring the tray and empty soup bowl down to the kitchen sink before stumbling back upstairs. I change into my nightdress and then get into bed beside Erik. I drap my arm over him and he lowers himself back down "Sleep now my love, you need to rest" he tells me softly. Sighing, I close my eyes and begin drifting to sleep.

* * *

This morning Erik told me briefly to go downstairs and take a break, he would be fine. I did as he asked and decided to go out and see the horses, I haven't seen them so long.

I step outside and am instantly greeted by the whinies of horses. Daniel is leading one of our stallions out to the pasture, and he dips his head to me as he passes. I begin walking out towards the barn when Kirsten comes running out of the barn "Mama! Will you come riding with me?" she asks excitedly.

She's been very lonely, Daniel used to go out and ride with her, but he's been busy caring for the farm. And we've told her she's not allowed to go riding in the woods alone, because she's too young. Which was why Erik was especially worried when she tried to 'run away'. She doesn't know the trails, she could have gotten lost, and who knows what.

I sigh "Let me see some of the horses first, then we can go riding with you" I tell her. She takes my hand andn starts leading me towards the barn "Ok Mama! Come on hurry up!" she tells me. We reach the barn and Feu Sombre pokes her head out of her stall curiously. When she sees me her ears flip back and she bares her teeth angrily.

Kirsten looks up at her "Mama, how come she's been angry?" she asked me. I looked at the black mare, she was acually quite scary and I made sure to keep Kirsten away from her stall "She just misses her master is all" I tell her. She looks up at me "I think you should fix her" she tells me innocently.

Strawberry Bliss, or Pete as I call him, sticks his head out the stall door and nickers happily. I look into his stall to see that his injured leg had healed from his fight. I pet his nose and he nudges my hand kindly. "Why don't you tack up Just a Dream?" I tell her. She jumps up "Ok!" she said excitedly before going over to the tackroom.

I head over to the stallion barn, Abastor is standing in his stall, waiting for Daniel to bring him out to pasture. I go into his stall and wrap my arms around his neck "Oh Abastor" I sob "Thank you". He nuzzles my shoulder gently and I put his halter on "I'll take you ouside" I tell him. I slide open his stall door and lead him outside.

Daniel comes and meets me halfway, I kiss Abastor on the nose before handing him to Daniel. I turn and see Kirsten walking up to me "Ready Mama?" she asks. I smile "Alright, why don't you help me tack up Pete?" I ask her, she smiled "Ok!". We head to the barn and begin brushing off the pretty arabian. As I begin putting on his halter I decide to ask Kirsten about the angel.

"Darling?" I ask her. She looks up from combing Pete's mane "Yes Mama?" she asks. I tighten Pete's noseband accordingly "Last night, you said something about an angel in your sleep" I tell her. Her eyes light up "Oh yes mama, I'm visited by angels all the time!" she says cheerfully "What kinds of angels?" I ask her.

She smiled "They're very prety mama. There's this black stallion, and there's a girl named Raven, she's my friend" she says, like it's the most plain thing in the world. I begin putting the saddle on Pete's back "Tell me more about this girl" I ask her. She thinks for a minute "Well, she has lots of horses. All kinds, there's spotted ones, and she even has a pegasus! And a pretty black horse that looks like Feu Sombre!" she tells me.

"And after papa shot Firefly, I saw him too! He's with the angels now Mama, he says he's very happy there" she adds. I tighten Pete's girth, and then look at her "Are you ready to go?" I ask her. She nods and goes across the isle to get Just a Dream. She seems to like the little white mare, and I suppose she should have her.

We mount our horses "Well, where would you like to go?" I ask her. She thinks before her face lights up "Oh! Firefly showed me the other night in my dream! Past some of the pastures there's a waterfall! I'd like to go see that" she tells me.

That takes me by surprise, I hadn't seen that waterfall since I was a little girl, before my house burned down. My parents brought me there one day for a picnic. I hadn't see the place in years, I'm sure it was beautiful now, if I remembered how to get there "Alright, let's go" I tell her, asking Pete forward to take the lead.

We pass by the pasture, foals frolic in the grass beside their mothers, the stallions race around their paddocks, bucking and kicking. It was as if it were a regular day. We entered the forest and I tried to remember where to go, but Kirsten asked Just a Dream ahead of us "Come on Mama! At this rate we'll never get there!" she says.

Me and Pete move into a canter as Kirsten and Just a Dream begin to go out of sight. We weave through the trees down the trail, and one turn after another, then there it was! It was beautiful! I stopped Pete up alongside Just a Dream, Kirsten looked up at me "Isn't it pretty Mama?" she asks.

I nod "It is indeed" I tell her. She looks at it "When Papa gets better, I'd like to bring him here as a surprise" she tells me. I smile "That sounds like a lovely idea" I tell her. We continue to ride until it begins to grow dark, then we return to the stables and untack our horses "We should go ride more often" she tells me. I laugh "There'll be plenty of time for riding, don't you worry" I tell her.

I pat Pete's neck and then feed the horses with Kirsten before we go up to the house "Do you think Papa is up?" she asks "I wanna tell him about today" she said. We enter the house quietly "I'm sure he is, why don't you go to your room and get ready for supper, and I'll go see if he's awake".

She bounds upstairs and to her room, I follow her, more slowly and enter our bedroom. Erik had managed to prop himself up, and was reading a book when I entered. He lifted his head and looked at me "Where were you my dear?" he asks. I begin changing, our dresses had gotten a bit muddy on the ride "Kirsten wanted me to go on a trail ride" I tell him.

I change quickly and sit at his side, kissing his forehead "You alright?" I ask him. He nods "Where is she now?" he asks, I smile "She wants to come see you" I tell him. Suddenly I hear a little tap at our door "Is he ready Mama?" she asks. I laugh "Yes, come in" I tell her.

She runs up and nearly jumps on her father, but I gently remind her he isn't well. She more gently sits up on the bed "Hi Papa" she says innocently. He smiled at her "I hear your and your mother went riding today" he says, she nods excitedly "Oh yes Papa! We went all over!" she says.

As she begins telling him all about it I slip out of the room and go down to the kitchen to begin preparing suffer. Things were finally beginning to look up. As I began setting the table, Erik's record book caught my eye. I wen over and opened it, it was bookmarked to a specific date.

I looked at it closely and gasped in horror, nearly fainting on the spot. I'd been able to control my faintness, but sometimes things caught me by surprise. I collapsed in a chair and stared at the page. Why had Erik sold horses to him? I mean, I could understand why, business was business. But the last thing he needed now was for them to come here. And what was worse? They were coming tomorrow!


	6. Dear Old Friend

**If you guessed Raoul you guess right! *Conffetti* YAY! Have a cookie!**

**Anyway, I decided up update this right now, even though I already added a chappy today. I guess for this story I like adding 2 chapters a day! Anybody notice?**

**Well, Imma start now. btw, Did you guys know you can get yourselves a stuffed Lerik? (Leroux Erik). No kidding! I guess Message me if you want a link to it. I'm planning on getting one, when I get the funds. Then Erik Jr. wouldn't be lonely!**

**Also, The Adventures of Me, Erik, and Erik Jr. is gonna be starting up soon. I'm taking a small break, Erik has been napping on my couch and eating all my pancakes! *Angrily Shoves Erik off the Couch and sits down* So, yea we're just taking a bit. But we promise the first adventure soon!**

**Erik: Yea, I think we're going to Las Vegas**

**Me: No! We're going to Kentucky!**

**Erik: You were just in Kentucky this summer!**

**Me: Fine, we'll go to Disney World!**

**Erik: I'm not talking to you, I'm just gonna sleep on the other couch!**

**Me: FINE! By the way! We're out of Maple Syrup thanks to you!**

**Well, we're still planning what to do next episode! But we'll definately be going somewhere! Maybe even Walmart if I can't figure something out. Whatever we do, the possiblilities are endless! We could go to the MOON (Even though I'm sure Erik would hate the spaceship ride there). **

**Ok, well back on track, here's the next chapter. Review and Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Relax my love, everything will be fine" Erik tells me as I pace the floor. After dinner I sent Kirsten to bed, and then questioned my Phantom as to why the viscount was coming here.

He sighs "He was in the marke for new carriage horses, and he's a wealthy man" he tells me. I stop "Or is it just because you want to see Christine?" I ask, almost harshly. He shakes his head "If it was really to see Christine I wouldn't be lying here right now" he tells me gently. I stop next to him and he takes my hand "I love YOU, I love her too, but she's only a friend now, hardly that" he assures me.

I sigh "Would you like to see her tomorrow?" I ask him softly. He looks up at me for a long time "If you'll allow her, and only if she wants to" he finally answers. I change into my nightdress and crawl into bed next to him "I'm sorry" I whisper. He kisses my forehead and strokes my hair "Don't be sorry" he tells me. I fall asleep, but I had a feeling it would be a restless night.

The next morning I woke up very early. I thought about getting up and walking around, but decided to stay in bed, just so I would be there when Erik woke up. He woke up about an hour or so later. We kissed and he told me which horses were Raouls and where they were located. I stood and dressed before kissing him goodbye and heading downstairs.

Kirsten was already dressed and outside playing with Blaze and Just a Dream. The two ponies followed her as she lead them out to he pasture. I headed to the barn and began grooming Pete. He nudged my hand looking for treats, but I had none for him, instead I gave him some hay to munch on.

After that I went and brushed off all our stallions, and checked on the other horses. Most of the horses were ouside in their pastures. The only ones that really needed to be checked were the yearlings, and the horses that are currently being trained or waiting to be sold.

The yearling are a troublesome group this year. They have broken several boards on the pasture fences, and are consantly finding trouble. I think it has something to do with our spanish stallion, his colts always seem to be the most, energetic.

Around noon the carriage pulls up, and Raoul and Christine step off. I hide in Pete's stall for a few moments, before heading out to greet them. Christine's face lights up and she rushes to embrace me. I return her embrace and she smiles at me "Gabriella! It's so good to see you!" she says cheerfully. I smile "You as well! You look wonderful!" I tell her. She chuckled "Thank you, you look wonderful yourself" she tells me.

Raoul comes and kisses the back of my hand politely "A pleasure to see your again" he says. I never truly thought badly of Raoul, he was a fine young man, curtious and not very stuck up like most upper class people are. I smile "Why don't I show you around? Then we can have some tea" I tell them. Christine smiled "That would be delightful!" she says.

We start at the stallions barn, I introduce them to our 4 stallions. Abastor nudges Christine, and she scratches his nose. As we walk out of the barn, I tell her that's the son of the horse that the Phantom lead her down to the lair on many years ago. She stops and stares at me "How do you know?" she gasps. I start walking, and she walks alongside me "I'll explain over tea, don't you worry" I tell her.

As we make our way towards the barn where Raoul's horses are being held, Kirsten rides up on Just a Dream. "Kirsten! We have guests!" I scold her. She lowers her eyes "Sorry Mama" she says shyly. I sigh "Dismount child" I tell her, she does as I ask and she smooths out her skirts "Kirsten, this isi Raoul, and Christine" I introduce. Her face lights up "You're the viscount!" she says.

Raoul smiles amused "How do you know?" he asks her. She laughs "Cause, I see your name in the newspaper a lot" she tells him. Christine smiles "She's beautiful" she tells me, I blush slightly "Thank you". Wait until she finds out who her father is. We leave Kirsten and I show Raoul and Christine their new horses, both of them are pure white, like his old ones.

He looks at them fondly "They're quite a handsome pair" he says, examining them. I nod "These two are acually the best of the season, they were quite the gentlemen" I reply. Finally we finish our little tour and I take them into the house for tea. "Please excuse me for a moment" I tell them. They sit in the library and I go upstairs.

Erik sits up as I enter the room "What's the matter?" he asks me. I go to his side "They're in the house, I need you to stay quite, and don't try anything" I tell him. He lays back down "Fine" he grumbles, not like he was going to be able to try anything anyway.

I go back downstairs and apologize for everything, before bringing out some tea and sitting. "How have you been Christine? You look well" I tell her. She smiles "Life's been just wonderful" she replied. She tells me how she and Raoul have been traveling around. After an hour Raoul gets bored "If you excuse me ladies, I have many errands to run" he tells us.

Christine looks up at him "Might I stay here a while longer?" she asks. He nods "Of course, I will see you later, Little Lotte" he says. I escort him to the door and he leaves, taking his new horses with him. Once I'm sure he's gone I return to Christine and sit "Do you really want to know how I have Abastor in my stables?" I ask. She nods, and I tell her the entire story, right from the beginning.

When my story is done, her face is very pale and she's trembling. "He... He's here?" she asks shakily. I put my hand on her arm "Yes, but you need not worry about him. He's not very well right now" I tell her. She gasps "What happened to him?" she asks. I explain what had happened with Kirsten, and I begin to fear she might faint.

She stands up "I'd like to see him now" she tells me. I nod "Of course", I lead her upstairs to our room and lead her to his bedside. He looks up at her and smiles "Christine" he whispers. She sits down at his bedside and begins to cry "Oh my poor angel!" she sobs. He looks up at me and I gesture for him to comfort her, which he does.

He hushes her gently and tells her he's alright, and it's not her fault. She manages to pull herself together and she takes his hand "Are you alright Angel?" she asks him. He nods "Don't worry about me Christine" he tells her gently. They begin to talk about things, and soon it begins to grow late, and it comes time for Christine to leave.

Christine stands and he looks up at her "Will you visit me again? We can be friends can't we?" he asks. She nods "Of course my Angel! Anything for you" she tells him. She smiles at him before turning and following me back downstairs "I miss our old times back at the Opera House" I tell her. She nods "As do I. We must see each other more often" she says.

I laugh "Yes indeed" I tell her. Her carriage pulls up and she begins to walk to it. Before she goes though she stops and whispers to me "Watch over him" and then she goes to her carriage and leaves. As they disappear I sigh and go back into the house, and up to my Phantom.

He looks at me as I enter "Are you alright?" he asks me. I smile and kiss him "Never better" I tell him. I change into my nightdress and crawl into bed beside him "I love you" he tells me. I wrap my arms around him "I know" I whisper before closing my eyes and beginning to fall asleep. He strokes my hair and hums 'Music of the Night' for me, and with that I knew for sure he meant what he said.


	7. Memory Lane

**Hey guys! Well, I've thought this story out bunch and I know how I'm going to end it. I know you all said you didn't want Abastor to end up the same way as Cesar, so he won't. HOWEVER, somebody's gonna die at the end of this fic. The question is, WHO? Trust me, when you find out who it is you're gonna be like OMG NO! But don't worry, that isn't for a while.**

**Anyway, please Review and as always, ENJOY!**

**P.S. Sorry I haven't been reviewing stories lately, I have trouble sometimes staying focused on reading them! It's a regular problem, I never pay attention in school or anything either, so don't think it's you, it's just me being, me =)**

**

* * *

**

"What do you think ever happened to Carlotta?" Lizzy asked. We were all sitting together in a cafe, it was me, Lizzy, Christine, and Meg.

Meg laughed "She probably got arrested for making people go deaf" she said. Christine took a sip of her tea before stating "She doesn't sing anymore, she's a dressmaker".

At those words I nearly spit out my tea, instead I ended up swallowing a bit of it and coughing. Lizzy spit hers out rather undignified and Meg choked on a biscuit she'd been eating and I had to pat her back to help her out. Christine laughed "Yes, poor old Carlotta makes dresses now. Believe it or not, they're actually quite fine"

I looked at her, truely amazed "Really?" I asked her. Carlotta, the overly prissy prima donna, had resorted to making dresses? It was unbelievable! Meg managed to catch her breath and looked at Christine "What happened to her? I never thought she'd stop singing!" she said.

We all nodded in agreement to that, NONE of us ever could have guessed the diva would stop singing, no matter how bad she was. But Christine eventually told us "She was so devestated over Piangi's death, she just stopping singing. I heard that she wore black for nearly 2 years!".

Wow, that was all I could think, was wow. I had never really noticed, but I guess she really had loved Piangi, even if she did sorta treat him badly sometimes. Maybe she regretted all those times she'd been mean to him.

In all respect, Piangi hadn't been a bad man in my opinion. He never said anyhing mean, and though a little overweight, he still had a pretty good voice and decent acting skills. And he was loyal to his wife, no matter how much of a diva she was, always giving her whatever she wanted.

We sat in silence for a while, thinking about them. I shivered slightly at the thought, that poor Piangi had been killed by the Phantom, who is my husband. And though I don't really remember myself, Lizzy told me not long after the burning of the opera house that Carlotta nearly been killed during the disaster because she didn't want to leave Piangi, and she'd had to be dragged out.

Finally the silence was broken by Christine, who took a sip of her tea "She and I write to each other sometimes, maybe next time she's in Paris we should visit" she said. Lizzy laughed "Maybe bring some pillows?" she asked. Meg's face lit up "I remember that night! You came back and we all attacked Carlotta!".

We continued to talk of old memories from the opera, all the dances we did together, and all the fun things we did. Sledding and nearly getting killed, our first Masquerade Ball, the stagehands always being drunk and the older ballerinas who always catered to their, needs.

Eventually it began to get late, and we all had to go our seperate ways, but we all agreed to keep in contact with each other. I went to the Opera stables where I had Pete waiting for me. The arabian tossed his head as I mounted and we made out way back home.

Once we returned I put him away and went inside. Erik was sitting in the library reading when I entered, he smiled up at me "Did you have a good time my dear?" he asked me. I went over to him and kissed his forehead "It was wonderful. You'll never believe it! Carlotta's a dressmaker now!" I told him.

He laughed "Wonderful, now we can all rest assured that nobody's ears will ever bleed again from her piercing screams" he said. Kirsten came into the room and jumped up on her fathers lap before looking at me "Hi Mama! Guess what? Papa managed to come downstairs all by himself today!" she said.

It was true, Erik was getting stronger everyday. Lately I only needed to help him get up and down the stairs, but I knew that soon he wouldn't even need my help with that. I smiled "That's wonderful dear" I told her. She looked at the Phantom "That means you'll be able to come out riding with me right?" she asked.

Erik smiled at her and nodded "I will" he told her. "Now, it's late. Off to bed now" he told her. She kissed the good side of his face before taking my hand and coming upstairs with me. I helped her change into her nightgown and asked her if she'd seen anything in her dreams.

She smiled brightly "Oh yes! Raven promised she was going to show me something!" she told me cheerfully. I helped her into bed and brushed her hair away from her face "Well then, you'd better get to sleep then" I told her. We talked about her 'angels' every night, and I always told her to go to sleep in the end, which she usually did.

Once she was asleep I returned downstairs and helped Erik back upstairs to our room. We settled down and had hardly been asleep for an hour when I heard crying. I sat up, hoping not to wake Erik, but he was already awake. Our door swung open and Kirsten ran in, as if a ghost were at her heels.

She leapt into our bed in a single bound and buried her face in her father's chest sobbing. He stroked her hair and hushed her gently before asking her what had happened. She looked up at him, her eyes were red from crying "I... I had a b... bad d.. dream" she told him shakily.

I began rubbing her back "What kind of dream sweetheart?" I asked her gently. She looked at me "Oh mama, it was terrible. I dreamed our house burned to the ground, and you and papa were killed. And all the horses had to be sold except for Abastor, but I only got him because I rode him into the woods, and when I came back all the other horses were gone" she told me.

Tears began to well in my eyes as I remembered, she's had a nightmare about what had happened to me. Only instead of Cesar, she had Abastor. I took one of the Phantom's hands and held it tightly, what if the same fate happened to poor Kirsten?

Erik hushed her gently and rocked her, telling her it was just a bad dream. Soon she fell back asleep in his arms. We decided to let her sleep with us tonight, just in case she should wake again. Hopefully she wouldn't wake Daniel up if she did.

Daniel, sometimes I didn't even know if he was home or not. He disappears very often and for long periods of time. From what I've heard from Anne, he's trying to court Isabelle. If this really is the case, neither one of them shows any signs of it. Daniel comes home as if it were any other day, and Isabelle dances exactly the same as she did when she first started, except much better of course.

There was only 1 different thing Daniel has done, and that is asked for one of our stallions. He still rides Blaze, and though Blaze is a very large pony, he's still a pony. Daniel IS older now, he needs a mans horse. He asked to have Noche Oscura, our spanish stallion. His name means 'Dark Night' in spanish, which is irronic because he's a pure white stallion.

He's a good stallion though, he's actually the only pure white stallion we own. Our German stallion, Anmutigen Glanz, which meant 'Graceful Glory' in German, was a big stallion, probably the biggest. He was all muscle, and a bit agressive at times. He was bay, with a star and a snip on his face. A pretty attractive stallion overall.

Then our other stallion, the one from England, named Lux Aurumque, which is Latin for 'The Light and Gold'. He's a palamino, which is a golden horse with a white mane and tail, and he had 4 socks, one on each hoof. He's a very attractive stallion, very docile for the most part. He's more of a special horse though, because of his advanced bloodlines.

If Daniel wants a horse, then I'll give him one. Maybe Pete, as much as I love my beautiful arabian, I have Abastor don't I? I sigh, I'll think this through at another time, maybe in the morning. Sighing I sink under the covers and begin to dream of all the adventures I'd used to have at the Opera House.

I suppose it really wouldn't hurt to see Carlotta again, as much of a pain as she was, and maybe still is, she brings back fond memories. Like when we rigged up the whole opera house and dyed her hair! I smiled, what fond memories those were.


	8. Falling Darkness

**Hey! Thanks for the idea about Gone with the Wind! I'm gonna use that now! Don't get so scared though, Kirsten doesn't die from the spill she's about to have, and Erik is safe. That leaves Anne, Isabelle, Daniel, or Gabriella, OR any one of the horses that they own besides Abastor. Who's gonna kick the bucket?**

**Don't get too worked up about it though, there's going to be at least 20 chapters, maybe more. So we have quite a ways to go. Then again, we're about halfway through now! So, happy reading? Or, is it happy? I don't know...**

**Btw, the first half of this chapter isn't Gabriella POV, it's just a filler type of thing, written like how I wrote the first couple chapters of the original. The second half is back to Gabriella's POV. So, read and review!**

**

* * *

**

"Wow Daniel, you can jump anything" Kirsten said, as she sat watched her brother jump one of Abastor's colts. He pulled the horse up alongside Kirsten and Just a Dream "Yea, he's been great. Seems like only yesterday I was breaking him". Kirsten laughed "It was yesterday".

They looked around the indoor arena for a moment before Daniel went and jumped the colt 2 more times, as he got ready for a third Kirsten began to trot Just a Dream around the arena "Yea, you're pretty good. But I think I can jump better than you".

Daniel glanced at her as his horse rounded the corner and began to get ready to jump "Oh really? Is that a challenge?" he asked her. Kirsten and Just a Dream broke into a canter "It sure is!" she said "Me and Just a Dream can jump anything!" she bragged.

He jumped the colt over then stopped him and raised the jump a little higher "Alright Miss 'I can jump anything', Jump this!" he told her. Kirsten smiled and turned her pony into the center of the arena where the jump was set up. In a graceful bound they leapt over it. Daniel's eyes narrowed and he raised the bar higher "Well that was just a practicce jump, now try this one!".

Kirsten took Just a Dream around the arena once before setting her up to jump. Just a Dream hesitated slightly, but still jumped easily. Daniel raised the bar one final time "Alright, this is the last one" he said. He mounted his colt and leapt over the jump, he nearly fell as the colt stumpled to clear it.

He began to have second thoughts, if he could barely jump it, Kirsten wasn't going to "Kirsten wait, you can jump anything! I take it all back you win!" he said. Kirsten laughed "But I haven't even jumped it yet!" she called "What? Don't want to be out done by a girl?" she asked teasingly.

Daniel shook his head "Kirsten, really don't jump it!" he told her. She didn't listen and began to set her pony up for the jump, which was over Just a Dream's head "Reconsider, we can go outside and jump something else" he told her. She shook her head "No way! I'm not chickening out!".

Just a Dream turned and began to canter for the jump, speeding up slightly to prepare. Suddenly as they approached the pony had second thoughts and stopped short, Kirsten tumbling off over her head and crashing into the jump. Daniel froze in shock, before jumping off his horse and going to his sister "I told you!" he said.

He knelt down next to her and cradled her "Oh no, What am I gonna do?" he asked. He looked up at the two horses standing near them. He felt panic begin to rise, nearly choking him "What'll mother and father say? Please don't be dead Kirsten! You really can jump anything! If you just stay here I'll train you a horse myself, make it the best jumper in Europe. Then you'll be able to do whatever you want!" he told her.

She stirred slightly and he stood up, carrying her as carefully as he could. The two horses would have to stay in the arena for now, he'd take care of them later. Making sure he closed the gate behind him, he began walking towards the house "It's all my fault" he muttered.

He stopped at the door, hesitating for a moment, before opening it and walking inside. He looked around, seeing nobody was there. He gathered up his courage before shouting up for his parents. Not much scared Daniel, especially since he had pretty much become the Opera Ghost. But there was 1 thing that DID scare him, and that was his father on a bad day. And harming his poor mother, what was he to do?

Gabriella and Erik came to the top of the stairs, when she saw Kirsten she cried out and fainted, nearly falling down the stairs, Erik caught her and looked at Daniel "What happened?" he demanded. Daniel looked down at Kirsten's face before looking back up at him "She fell off her horse" he replied as bravely as he could.

His father picked up his mother and disappeared for a few minutes before he heard his voice thunder down the hall "Don't stand there get upstair NOW" he ordered. Daniel nearly jumped out of his skin but did as his father ordered and took Kirsten to her room.

Gently he put Kirsten in bed before sitting down "Oh Kirsten, I told you not to jump, why didn't you listen?" he asked her. After what seemed like an eternity his father came in "Go to down and find a doctor" he said calmly. Daniel stood and left, taking a last look at Kirsten he swallowed back tears "I'm sorry" he whispered before leaving his father and sister alone.

* * *

My poor Kirsten! I didn't even know if she was alive or not! I woke in my bed and looked around, trying to remember what had happened. As I began to remember, I started crying, where was everybody?

I stood and made my way to Kirsten's room, Erik must have heard me coming because he came to the door and wrapped his arms around me. Sobs began to rack my body as I cried into his chest "Where is she?" I asked through my sobs. He stroked my hair and back and hushed me "The doctor is with her now, don't cry my dear" he told me.

We stayed outside her door for what seemed like ages before the doctor came and reported to us, he told us she'd just hit her head in the fall and would be alright, she just needed bed rest for a couple of days. I went into her room and sat at the end of her bed, Erik came and sat beside me "Why don't you go rest, I'll stay with her" he told me.

I shook my head "No, I want to stay here with you and Kirsten" I told him firmly. He kissed my forehead, and let me stay with him. Daniel came into the room, looking very upset, he cleared his throat before adressing us "Mother, Father, I'm leaving".

Erik took my hand in his, probably thinking I was going to faint, which I felt like I was "Leaving?" I repeated. He nodded "I can't stay here anymore. But I'm not leaving right away, there's something I must do first" he told us. Erik looked up at him "What?" he asked.

Daniel took a deep breath "Kirsten fell because we were challenging each other in a jumping contest, she said she could jump anything" he told us "After she fell, I told her I'd train a horse that could jump anything for her, I intend to keep my word".

The room was silent for a long time before I spoke up "Have you decided such a horse?" I asked him. He nodded "The black colt, with a star on his forehead, Abastor's" he said "He reminds me of Cesar, I think he'd be a good horse for her". I looked down then back at him before asking "Why must you leave?".

He seemed close to tears as he replied "What happened to Kirsten was my fault, I cannot stay here knowing that I almost took her life. There is nothing for me here anyway, I wish to stay under the opera house, get married and start a family of my own. Get a job as a composer, or a musician".

We were all quiet once again, Erik was the one to break the silence "So you are leaving once the colt is trained?" he asked. Daniel nodded before the Phantom lowered his head, I thought I caught a glimpse of tears running down his cheek "Go and rest now Daniel, you've had a hard day" I told him. He dipped his head and said good night before leaving and going back to his room.

I began to cry and Erik held me "He's only goign to be in the Opera House, I'm sure you can visit" he told me gently. I shook my head "What will Kirsten say? She loves her brother, and he's leaving because of her" I told him. We looked over at Kirsten, who was sleeping peacefully "Why is my life such a nightmare?" I asked him. He kissed me and wiped away my tears "I don't know" was all he replied with.


	9. Christine

**Greetings everybody. **

**Alright, since so many of you are having panic attacks over who I'm going to kill, I will let you all know right now that Gabriella is going to be the one to kick the bucket! Ok! We clear on this? Don't think I'm gonna change my mind, she is gonna die at the end of this story. Very sorry, yes I'm almost reluctant now, but not quite enough. **

**For now don't you worry about it. It'll all work out eventually... Well expect for Gabriella cause she dies but you know I'm sure for everybody else it'll work out! Maybe...**

**Oh yea, and there's gonna be an unexpected twist in this chapter, so, be ready for that. **

**Well, please review and as always, ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Kirsten opened her eyes and looked up at her father, he smiled at her and took her small hands into his "Kirsten darling? Are you alright?" he asked. Her mother peered over her father's shoulders, her eyes filled with worry, but there was something else, sadness. Little Kirsten didn't know what about, but her mother was definately sad about something.

She looked back at her father and smiled "Don't worry Papa, I'm fine. Where's Just a Dream? Is she ok? I hope she didn't hurt herself trying to jump" she told them. Gabriella sighed "Just a Dream is back in the stables safe and sound. Rest now love, we'll see you in the morning" she said, kissig her forehead.

Gabriella left the room, but Erik stayed with his daughter a little longer. "Are you crying Papa?" she asked him, he looked at her, his eyes were teary "I'm just glad you're alright" he told her. She frowned "Did I scare you so bad?" she asked him, he looked at her a long time before answering "Very much".

Kirsten smiled "It's ok Papa, tomorrow we'll go riding together or something" she said cheerfully. He stood up "No no, you're going to stay in bed for a few days" he told her. He kissed her goodnight as she groaned "But I feel fine!" she told him. "Good Night Kirsten" he told her, as he closed her door. He heard her sighed "Good Night" she replied.

The next morning Gabriella went to work very early in the morning, so she could talk to Anne about what had happened. Erik decided to go into Kirsten's room and bring her breakfast. She sat up when he entered and looked out the window "Where's Daniel?" she asked him.

The Phantom swallowed, slightly nervous "He's outside my dear" he told her. She looked back up at him "When he comes back inside, can you send him up here? I wanna talk to him" she told him. There was a long pause before Erik finally nodded "Yes, I will tell him to come see you" he finally replied.

They ate breakfast together, talking and laughing like it was just a regular day. After an hour Erik took the tray and went downstair. He put it in the kitchen sink quickly then went out to find Daniel. Daniel was leading the last of the mares out to the pasture as the Phantom strode up to him.

Daniel released the horses into the pasture and turned to face Erik "Good Morning Father" he said, trying to sound cheerful. Erik took a deep breath before telling him "Kirsten would like to see you". Daniel nodded and started for the house, trying to be brave. This was his little sister, they were like best friends, why was he so afraid?

He entered the house and walked upstairs to her room. She was drawing when he tapped on her door and entered, her eyes lit up when he entered "Hey Daniel! Where've you been?" she asked. He sat on a chair next to her bed "Doing my work like usual" he answered her, trying to sound casual.

She smiled "I guess you were right huh?" she asked him. He swallowed "Right about what?", Kirsten laughed "About me not being able to jump anything" she told him "Or did you forget already?" she asked. He shook his head "No, I hadn't forgotten" he told her.

Kirsten sighed "Well, I'll just have to practice more" she said. Daniel smiled slightly "Hey, you know you CAN just anything, you just need a horse that can jump anything too" he told her. She looked at him, looking a little confused "What do you mean?" she asked "Just a Dream CAN jump anything!" she said.

He shook his head "No, she's only a pony, she's not big enough to jump big jumps like the ones you can. You need a bigger horse, one trained to jump as high as you can". She blinked "But where will we get such a horse? I bet it'd be a lot of money to get a horse that could jump anything" she told him.

Daniel took one of her hands into his "We don't need to buy a horse, I'll train one for you myself" he told her. Her eyes grew wide "You'd do that for me?" she asked him, her voice beginning to grow in excitement "Really?". He nodded "I would".

They talked for a little while longer before Daniel told her he needed to return to his work. He practially ran all the way to the barn and entered the stall of the colt he'd chosen. But the moment he laid eyes on the colt, be began to have second thoughts.

For one, the colt was big, very very big. And his eyes seemed to glow in the dim stall as he pawed the ground anxiously. The colt seemed, wild, like maybe he was too dangerous to be little Kirsten's horse. But he wentn and tacked the colt anyway, he WOULD train this horse for her, he'd promised.

As Daniel began to lunge the colt around the arena, watching him buck and gallop wildly, his thoughts went back to the story he and Kirsten had always begged their mother to tell, of the big black horse of Alexander the great. This was that horse, the mightly Bucephalus.

"Bucephalus" he said aloud, at that word the colt immediately halted and stared at Daniel. Daniel stared right back at the big black cold, murmuring under his breath again "Yes, you're Bucephalus".

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

I walked into the Opera House early in the morning, a little earlier than usual, but I just wanted to talk to Anne before the morning practice started. Quietly I went into the dormitories and woke her up, pulling her down to my room. Groggily she rubbed her eyes "Good Morning Mother, why so early?" she asked, looking at the clock that was on a nearby table.

"There was a little trouble" I told her, she looked up at me and I began to explain what had happened. At the end of the story she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair "I wish I could come home and see everyone" she told me "I haven't seen Kirsten or Daniel, or even Father in such a long time".

I sat down next to her "I know, he's much better now though, I'm sure he will be coming to visit you soon, he misses you". She narrowed her eyes "Don't lie to me mother, I know he doesn't really miss me, he's too busy with Kirsten to care" she said, rather coldly.

She seemed to get even more upset as she continued "He hasn't visited more than 3 times since Kirsten was born, and all I ever heard from him when he did visit was about her, and even when you talk to me about him, all he seems to do is be with her" she said. I began to rub her back and hush her "He does love you, you have to believe me" I told her.

Anne sobbed and began to cry into my chest "I miss him so much, he probably forgot about me though" she said through her tears. I stroked her hair "Don't think such things" I told her. Gently I pulled her off of me and made her look me in the eyes "He does love and miss you, and you will see him soon. I promise" I told her.

She stood and got herself back together "I best go get ready for practice" she said, I nodded and she disappeared. About an hour or two later the morning practice began. As I watched my ballerinas with a critical eye, someone came up behind me, it was Meg "When your first break?" she asked me.

Meg looked very upset about something "Noon, why?" I asked her. I noticed Lizzy rushing over after talking to Isabelle, she stopped and stood next to Meg "It's Christine" she said calmly. "What about Christine?" I asked, Meg looked down "She's really sick" she replied quietly.

Sick? Christine? "How sick? What's going on?" I asked them, beginning to grow anxious. Lizzy swallowed "She's really bad, doctor didn't think she'd make it through last night. Raoul's been having nervous breakdowns and everything is just a mess" Lizzy told me.

I sat down, beginning to feel a little faint, some of my ballerinas had stopped dancing now and were all listening in on our conversation "Should I go now?" I asked them after a moment of silence. Lizzy lowered her gaze to the floor "I've already seen her, so I can watch your ballerinas if you'd like to go" she told me.

After thinking for a moment I decided to go "Alright, I'll go with Meg" I replied. Lizzy nodded and went over to my ballerinas, having them all go to the bar and begin some of their stretches. Me and Meg went into the stables and I hooked two horses up to a carriage. After looking for a bit I managed to find the driver and he took us to the De Changy's.

The whole house was quiet, almost eerily so. We were greeted by Raoul, who was exactly how Meg and Lizzy had described him to me, he looked like he was about to break down into tears right on the spot. He managed to keep himself together as he greeted us, and I asked to see Christine. Nodding, he began leading us upstairs to see her.

Her room was dark, besides a single lit candle beside her bed. Raoul entered the room first "Meg and Gabriella are here to see you my love" he told her. He came back out and allowed us into her room, but told us to stay quiet and not to upset her.

I sat in a chair next to Christine's bed and she looked over at me, her skin was deathly pale and she was so weak she could hardly turn her head to look at me. She smiled slightly "Hello Gabriella" she said weakly. I swallowed, beginning to feel uneasy "Christine! What on earth happened to you?" I asked her.

She blinked slowly before answering "I don't know, one day I was perfectly healthy, and then the next I'm lying here on my deathbed" she said calmly. I shook my head and took her hand "You're not dying" I told her, my voice lowered "You can't be".

Meg had left us alone in the room, and Christine coughed violently before looking at me "You mustn't tell my angel about me" she whispered. I shook my head "Why? He'll want to see you!" I told her. She shook her head "No, you mustn't tell him. He'd die if he found out" she whispered.

Though I didn't want to admit it, I knew she was right. If something bad happened to his angel, there would be chaos, but if he found out she was dead, who knew what would happen. I swallowed "What if you should die?" I asked her. She looked at me, her eyes seemed to sparkle like they did back when she was a young, innocent girl in the Opera Populaire "Tell him then, but be sure to catch him when he falls" came her soft reply.

Christine coughed again, she brought a white cloth to cover her mouth when she did, and to my horror, when she pulled it away it was spotted with blood. She looked back at me "Promise me, you'll watch over him. Promise me you'll love him the way I should have. Promise me", her voice was beginning to grow fainter. I squeezed her hand tightly "I promise" I told her.

I stood and left the room quietly, those were the words we would part on, I gave her my word that I would protect Erik, her angel of music, I promised. As I left, I noticed Raoul handing the maids a small child, I walked over to him "Who's that?" I asked him. He looked after the little boy sadly as he was led away "Our son, Gustave" he replied.

We stood in silence for a while before I lowered my gaze "I'm really sorry about Christine" I told him. He nodded "It's alright, she thinks very highly of you, you know" he told me. I smiled a little "I think the same of her" I replied. I bid him farewell and returned to the opera house, the rest of my day seemed to go by painfully slow, and I was almost afraid to go home.

The next morning I went downstairs to get the paper before Erik could, somehow I knew, but it couldn't be true, it wasn't true. I picked up the paper, yet sure enough, the words I had dreaded were on the front page.

'_Viscountess Christine De Changy is dead'_


	10. The Truth

***Runs for her life* OMG They're all coming to get me! Easy, Erik stop! NO NOT THE LASSO *Starts gagging* **

**

* * *

**

Before I broke down completely I raced to the fireplace as fast as I could, tearing up the newspaper I threw it into the flames, Erik wouldn't find out, he couldn't find out now!

I collapsed into a fit of sobs on the floor, how could she be dead? What cruel force of nature could take a life like Christine's?

Erik found my on the floor sobbing hystarrically. He knelt next to me and I collapsed into his arms crying "What's the matter? Are you sick? Are you in pain?" he asked me. Still sobbing I shook my head and he began to hush me "What's wrong?".

No matter what I couldn't tell him, and even if I'd wanted to I wouldn't have been able to, I couldn't stop crying. Oh Christine, why Christine? Of all people why Christine? Erik stroked my hair and my back, hushing me gently, but his attempts to calm me down weren't working, I only cried harder.

What would happen when I told him? Now I was crying harder, because I was afraid. What would my poor Phantom do when I told him his beloved angel was dead. She couldn't have been dead, maybe I'd just read the paper wrong, maybe it'd actually said 'Christine's not dead'. But I was never a person who could deny themselves, I knew the truth.

After nearly 2 hours of nonstop hystarics, I simply stopped. Erik had carried me into the library and sat down in his chair, holding me and rocking me gently, singing 'Music of the Night'. When he'd first started singing it I'd cried even harder, but now I began to calm down.

Finally we were silent, and he simply held me, that's all I wanted right now, was for him to hold me. For a brief moment things were alright, and for a moment I nearly cried out again, because the way he held me reminded me of the way he'd help me on the roof all those years ago when Lizzy had had her accident, and when he'd obsessed over Christine and I'd met him on the roof before 'Don Juan Triumphant'.

"What happened my dear?" he asked me soothingly. I swallowed back a lump that was forming in my throat, threatening to break me down into sobs once more "I can't tell you" I whispered. He began kissing my face gently "Why can't you tell me? You can tell me anything" he told me "Please have faith in me".

I waited for a long time, I wanted this moment to last forever, but I could feel the tension begining to build as I didn't speak, so finally I told him, as softly as I could "Christine's dead".

Time seemed to freeze up for a long time, I could feel Erik stiffen and I wrapped my arms around his neck "D... Dead?" he repeated, unsure if he'd heard me correctly. I nodded and began to cry again "Oh Erik, she didn't want me to tell you! She said she didn't want you to hurt yourself because of her! She loved you Erik, right until the end please forgive me!" I sobbed.

He didn't speak, he didn't move, he was just frozen in shock. I cried for a long time before he finally let out a little sob and broke down as he held me. We cried together for a long time, he kept calling out her name and I would hush him every time he did.

After a while I stood up, but he completely lost it the moment I wasn't touching him. He collapsed to the floor, rocking back and forth and practically screaming "CHRISTINE! MY ANGEL!". I fell on my knees beside him and put my hand on his side "Erik, don't hurt yourself" I told him.

What if Christine had been right? What if telling Erik was a mistake and this killed him. What would happen then? Oh what was I going to do now? I lowered my voice into a whisper as he cried "Erik, listen to me" I told him, his cries lessened slightly as I spoke to him, but he was still hystarical "Erik, You need to be strong now, Christine would have wanted you to be strong for her. Think about your family, your children need you, I need you!" I told him.

He slowly began to calm down, but I knew he was still completely undone, and I wondered if he'd ever recover from this. Though he himself had lived through Christine's death, I believe with all my heart that a part of him died that moment.

After a moment of that I felt his body begin to shake, his voice cut through the silence like a knife "You are lying to me, my angel can't possibly be dead, it's impossible" he said darkly. What? He knew I wouldn't lie to him. He stood up "She... She can't be" he said.

"Erik, Christine is dead, her soul's in heaven" I told him. He was beginning to scare me and he began to scream angrily "LIAR!" he tore several books off the shelves and threw them angrily around the room before running to the kitchen. I stood, frozen in shock and fear and watched as he picked up a bottle of brandy, and down the whole thing.

Once he'd finished the bottle he smashed it against the wall, and picking up the sharpest shard he sliced through his wrist "ERIK NO!" I cried, I went and tried to stop him but he was too strong and he threw me down "NO! CHRISTINE!" he cried, as he sliced his wrist again.

Daniel came into the room just in time and I looked at him "Daniel, I need you to be very brave for me" I told him. He came to my side and helped me up "What's going on Mother?" he asked me, sounding a little scared. I looked at him "You remember Christine?" I asked him, he nodded "She died last night".

Erik cut himself 3 more times before me and Daniel managed to restrain him "Please! Please stop!" I told him. He fought us "CHRISTINE!" he cried out. After fighting him for nearly half an hour he finally stopped fighting us. I sighed and told Daniel to go make sure Kirsten didn't hear anything. He nodded and left the room.

Gently as I could I turned Erik over, his face was pale and blood pooled on the floor from his wrist. I had never ever in my entire life seen someone look as horrible as this, especially not Erik, the Opera Ghost, the Phantom, I didn't even know what to call the emotion that was on his face, but it was painful.

I tore a piece of cloth from my skirt and began to wrap his now damaged wrists, crying a little as I did "Please Erik, don't hurt yourself anymore. Everything's going to be alright, you understand me?" I asked him. He teared up "How could she be dead?" he asked me. I shook my head "I don't know Erik, I don't".

After I wrapped his wrists I helped him stand, but he nearly fell on top of me. Carefully, I helped him upstairs and into bed, he closed his eyes "She loved you Erik, I hope you know how much she did" I told him. Gently I wrapped my arms around him as he fell into a peaceful sleep. Why was my world falling apart so? Who would be next? I prayed nobody else, for the of my sanity.

"I love you my Phantom" I whispered as exhaustion began to claim me. I closed my eyes and pulled myself closer to Erik, hopefully I'd witnessed the worst today, but Erik was the Opera Ghost, unpredictable. Who knew what chaos would unfold now that Christine was dead. Oh Christine, why?


	11. For Keeps?

**Hello, this is Erik. And um, I kinda strangled Gabby yesterday when she killed Christine and she hasn't woken up since. So I'm gonna be writing the Authors note for today. **

**So, apparently Gabby didn't mean to kill Christine yesterday, but during dinner she got the bright idea to do it and so she did, and now she's regretting it, both physically AND mentally. However, as that red headed kid Annie once said 'The sun'll come out tomomrrow, bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow' or something like that. **

**Anyway, it should be a bit better from now on, I mean, it can't get any worse than it already is *Sobs* CHRISTINE!**

**Oh yea, and Gabby said there's a bit of fluffing in the chapter, trying to recover from, what happened. And we're gonna have a new little friend join our story, just to make up for it a little bit. She didn't have any names before I knocked her out, so I'm assuming she is looking for names if you guys have any ideas!**

**Well, please review and enjoy. I'm gonna uh, go take Gabby to the ER now and make sure I didn't break her neck or something... Bye**

**

* * *

**

Gabriella POV

It's been nearly a month since Chistine's death, and so much has changed in my life because of it. I'd rather not think about Christine's funeral, but let's just say Erik didn't handle seeing Christine in the coffin too well.

Erik's whole personality has changed a bit. For one, he hardly writes music anymore, he's always outside with the horses, especially his mare, Feu Sombre, even though I can't even pass that mare's stall without her snapping at me.

He's also extremely protective of Kirsten, always holding her and not letting her out of his sight. He spoils her quite a bit, playing whatever games she wants to play and doing whatever she wants to do. Kirsten's been good about not taking advantage of her father, ok, so she did once, but it was hilarious seeing him in princess makeup with a tiara.

Daniel has done only 3 things, train Bucephalus, spend time with Kirsten, and spend time with Isabelle. I can tell by the way he talks about her that he plans to propose soon, most likely after he leaves us for good. He seems frustrated, he admitted he'd planed on having the horse trained by now, but the colt was proving to be a challenge, and Daniel couldn't ride it.

However, Kirsten has been begging to ride Bucephalus, she claims she can. I'm sure Daniel would have allowed her on the colt by now but Erik said absolutely not. Kirsten cried about it, and Erik cradled her and hushed her gently until she fell asleep, then he was very hard on himself for making her cry.

Then there's Anne, she's completely changed, and I'm very afraid. She heard about her father, and when I wouldn't allow her home, she stopped talking to me, and I fear she's been doing things that she shouldn't be. Lizzy told me that Isabelle had told her mother how Anne had been sneaking out of the Opera House late at night, to prostitute.

Anne says that it's all Erik's fault for not caring about her, the last time she spoke to me she said 'I'll make him care'. I fear the worst for her and I pray each night that I see her in the Opera House the next morning with the other ballerinas, and don't find her dead in an allyway.

As for myself, I've been riding more often. After Christine's funeral I paid a visit to Cesar's grave next to the stallion barn, and I thought about how I've been neglecting poor Abastor. So, I ride him everyday, and we've bonded quiet a lot. Today is just like a regular day, besides the fact that theh ballerinas have the day off today since there was a performance last night.

I sit up and look over at Erik, who's still sleeping peacefully. I sigh, and lay back down, I dare not wake him up, but I know as soon as I leave the room he'll begin having a fit in his sleep and crying out either Christine's name, or my own. I wait for a long while before Erik finally stirs.

Gently I kiss the side of his face and smiled "Good morning love" I say softly. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him "Did you sleep well?" he asks me, I nod and he nestles his head in my chest "I love you" he tells me quietly. Sighing, I stroke his hair "I know you do, I love you too" I tell him. Every morning he made sure to tell me he loved me, and I always make sure he knew I loved him back.

We stay like that for a long while before I sit up "Come on, Kirsten will be wondering where you are if we stay here all day" I tell him. He nods and sits up, looking at his scarred wrists, they were healing well, but I could hardly stand the sight of them. Gently I took his wrists and kissed the scars "Love you" I tell him before getting up and going to change for the day.

Breakfast is uneventful for the most part. Kirsten says she wants Erik to play a game with her upstairs, I think she said something about a tea party, Daniel looks over at his father and snickers as Erik agrees to it. Erik and Kirsten get up and go to play, and me and Daniel head out to the barn.

"So" I say as we walk out together "How is Isabelle?" I ask him. He smiled and blushes "Mother, when is your next performance?" he asks me. I think before answering "Next week, why?". He looks around then whispers "After her performance, I'm going to take her to the roof and propose" he tells me. I smile "Oh Daniel, I'm so proud of you! My boy's finally all grown up!".

He laughs "Don't tell Anne ok? I know she'll tell Isabelle and I want it to be a surprise". I nod and he goes off towards the yearling barn to begin leading horses out to pasture. I head over to the stallion barn and Abastor happily nickers in greeting "Morning Abastor? How's my favorite stallion?" I ask him.

Abastor tosses his head as I tack him up. I lead him outside and mounted, gently asking him forward into the woods. We broke into a canter once we got into the trees. Riding made me feel so much better, it brought be back to good days, better days.

We rode for most of the day, before suddenly Abastor stopped in the center of the trail. "Abastor, come on boy. It's getting late?", he snorted and pawed the ground, tossing his head anxiously. I asked him forward and he leapt forward a few feet before stopping again.

I looked around, what was upsetting him. Suddenly I spotted it, crouched on top of a rock staring intently at me, a lynx. Lynxs were small, but deadly, luckily they were nearly extinct, but obviously this one wasn't, and it was hungry. I remember reading one of Erik's books saying not to look a wild cat in the eyes, but it was too late.

Suddenly it pounced and Abastor reared. I held onto his mane as he lunged forward at it, his hooves thrashing wildly. He struck it and it let out a yelp before limping heavily away. Abastor stood very rigid as I tried to catch my breath, it had all happened to fast, but he'd saved my life.

I hugged his neck "Oh Abastor, you saved me" I said happily. He arched his neck and began to walk steadily home. But suddenly my thoughts drifted back to that Lynx, that would probably die in the woods all alone. It'd looked young, and if it hadn't been snarling at me and planning to eat me I would have thought it cute.

The farm came into view and me and Abastor went into the stallion barn like nothing had happened. Once he was put away, I went over and tacked up Pete, who was now mostly known as Strawberry Bliss since that's what Daniel always called him. There was nothing wrong with him calling the arabian that I suppose, after all it WAS his name.

Before I rode back into the woods I went into the house and got a few towels, I was going back for that Lynx. I got everything else I needed and went back out to the woods on Stawberry Bliss, stopping where I'd been attacked. I jumped off and placed the towels on the ground.

Looking around, I spotted some blood on the ground, and began to follow it. After searching for an hour I began to give up when I saw something on the ground, the lynx I'd been looking for. It was young by the looks of him, not much older that a cub, and I wondered if it's mother had been shot, I hoped not.

The little lynx stared at me, beginning to snarl as I crouched down to it's level a few feet away "I don't wanna hurt you" I told it gently. It stopped snarling and simply stared at me, I stared back, and slowly began approaching it. It shied away from me when I reached my hand out to it.

We sat there, and soon it began to grow dark, I knew I'd have to go home soon or Erik would begin to worry. Slowly I stood up and began walking away when suddenly I heard a little yelp. The lynx was limping behind me, when I stopped it stopped a few feet away from me. Slowly I began to make my way towards my horse, making sure to stay close enough so the young lynx could keep up.

When I got back to my horse I knelt down and held out my hand again. Tentively the little lynx sniffed my hand before limping up to me curious, I smiled, and people said injured, wild, animals were dangerous. After petting the little lynx for a few minutes it began to grow very dark, so I wrapped it in a towel and mounted Strawberry Bliss, and slowly had him walk home.

This lynx was so cute! I just wanted to cuddle it, it looked up at me with big hazel eyes. As we neared the farm it yawned and fall asleep in my arms as I carried it home. Once we reached the house I asked Daniel to put Strawberry Blissy back in the barn and I carried the lynx into the house.

I entered quietly and sat down on a chair in the kitchen. I had to hide this lynx before Erik saw it, too late. He entered the kitchen and stood at the doorway, staring at the lynx in my arms "Gabriella? Darling?" he asked me. I looked at him, slightly afraid "Yes?" I asked him.

"Why do you have a wild animal in the house?" he asked me, rather calmly. I swallowed "Me and Abastor went out riding, and he injured it..." I said, he began walking up to me "Continue" he said simply. "And I wanted to help it. We can keep it Erik, can't we?" I asked him.

He seemed very unsure of how to answer my question, "Please?" I whispered "Give it a chance, it's barely old enough to be on it's own!" I told him. He shook his head "What about the children? What if it hurts Kirsten? That thing is a wild animal and I won't have it in my house". I stood up "Then I'll leave!" I threatened.

The room was deadly silent, but I could see Erik breaking, did he honestly think I would leave? He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around me tightly "Please don't leave me" he cried "You can keep it, you can have whatever you want just please don't leave" he cried. I stroked his back and hushed him "It's alright, everything will be just fine, you'll see" I told him.

I gently picked up the bundle with one arm, and with the other lead Erik gently into the library. He sat down in his chair and I sat on the floor in front of him near the fireplace, gently unwrapping the little lynx. It flopped onto the floor and mewed cutely, looking around it's new surroundings curiously.

Gently I went and got some bandages that I'd used to wrap Erik's wrist's while he was still healing. When I returned Erik was looking at the little cub curiously as it sat and cried in the middle of the floor. Carefully I took it's broken leg, the front right, and bound it tightly. Once the bandage was on the cub curled up on the floor by the fire and fell asleep, like a little house cat.

I went to Erik's side and he took my hand gently "I love you" I told him, kissing his good cheek. He sighed and kissed me back "I love you too".


	12. Poor Anne

**Greetings my fellow readers! Don't worry! I'm still alive! Erik just, you know, left some nasty marks on my neck and stuff...**

**Erik: I'm really really sorry**

**Me: It's alright, I didn't really mean to kill Christine, honest**

**Erik: *Cries* CHRISTINE!**

**Me: *Hugs* Alright big guy, how bout we go get some ice cream?**

**Erik: *Nods* Ok**

**Well, this chapter is gonna focus a bit on Anne, because, she's really messed up and needs to patch things up with Erik. Oh yes! I gots an idea for a sequel, to this sequel. It'll focus mostly on Erik, and be no more than 10 chapters long. But it's gonna be sorta based off of 'P.S. I love you' because, that movie is pretty good! And Gerard Butler is in it so...**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, plese review and Enjoy. ALSO! I just had to delete a stupid review on one of my other stories, if you're going to be negative, constuctive critisizm PLEASE! If you're just trolling then, I'm gonna have to send Erik after your ass if you don't stop it! I go through enough at school! I don't need trolls reviewing my stories. Other than that, enjoy =)**

**

* * *

**

Gabriella POV

"Come on Mama! Hurry Up!" Kirsten called, dragging me and Erik along behind her. Tonight was a performance at the Opera, a particularly difficult one, that Erik decided he wanted to come and see. Kirsten stopped as we reached the opera house and pulled the leash for our lynx, who we found out is actually a female, and we've decided to call her Little Lotte, in honor of Christine.

Lotte was a very well behaved lynx, her leg has healed nicely and she behaves just like a pet dog might. She loves to cuddle, and sleeps on the ends of our beds or on Erik's armchair, which sometimes frustrates him. But she's very loyal, and comes to the opera house with us all the time, everyone thinks she's adorable, but I fear some of the higher class women want her for a coat.

Daniel meets us at the door, since he'd been here earlier talking to Isabelle, I give him Kirsten and then head up to box 5, while I take Erik backstage with me. Most of the cast members are used to him now, but some of the older members, people who'd been here during the Phantom's reign, still watch him with a weary eye.

Anne comes out from the dormitories, wearing her costume since the ballet is in the middle of Act I. She pauses when she sees her father, before her eyes begin to water and she runs to him "Oh father! I missed you! Are you alright? Is everything alright?" she sobs. He wraps his arms around her gently and hushes her "Anne darling, don't cry. Everything's alright" he tells her.

Her eyes look up at him and she shakes her head "No... It's not alright" she whispers. She swallows but another sob escapes her as she pulls us into one of the empty dressing rooms. She stands facing away from us, shaking horribly "I'm... I'm pregnant" she cries. I feel myself grow faint and sit down, and Erik rushes to Anne "What?" he asks.

She sobs again and collapses in his arms "Please forgive me Father, I didn't mean to!" she sobbed. He looked into her eyes seriously "Who's the father?" he asked her. She pulled away from him, trembling "I... I don't know. I mean, I think I might know but..." she stammers and trails off. He stands there, staring at her "Who did this to you?" he asks her, almost demandingly.

Anne is trembling so much I fear she might collapse "H... he... h... his name i... i... is... Jacob" she said. Jacob, that was Daniel's best friend, and one of the main riggers for the Opera House. He and Daniel had always played tricks on everyone back when they were young. I'd never thought Anne would go to him.

Erik went to her again "How long have you been pregnant?" he asked her, she sobbed "Almost a month. Oh father I'm so frightened. I didn't mean to. I was just so confused, and I began dancing at the bar. But one night, Jacob and some of the other stagehands came in. Jacob said I didn't belong in such a foul place, so he brought me back to the Opera House, and since then I've gone to him whenever I needed help".

She paused, trying to breath, but I could tell she was beginning to lose herself "H... He and I, we bonded, he seemed like the only one who understood me and was there for me, and one night, it all just happened so fast, so suddenly. And after it happened, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to see you so bad father, because I knew you'd know what to do. But you never came, you were too busy with Kirsten. So I haven't told anyone besides Daniel, and he'd promised to keep quiet about it for me" she choked up and buried her face in her hands.

Softly Erik took her hands and brushed a few loose locks of hair away from her face, making her look at him "Do you love him?" he asked her, she nodded "But I don't know if he loves me, I mean, we were just friends, nothing more. Oh please, help me!" she cried. "Breath my dear, you'll work yourself into a faint" he told her. She looked up at him "I'm so sorry" she said quietly.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively "I'm the one who should be sorry, not you" he told her gently. She shook her head "Oh no father, I was thinking selfishly. Only about myself, Kirsten needs you more than I do" she said. Erik sighed "Do you want to come home?" he asked her. She leaned into her father "I don't know, my life is here" she told him "It's always been here". He stroked her calmly "Maybe come home, think about what's best for the baby. You cannot dance carrying it, and maybe coming home for a while would be good for you. When the child's born you can return" he told her. She nodded "What about tonight? Can I dance? Please?".

I stood "Anne, I don't know if that's such a good idea" I told her. She shook her head "Dancing will help clear my mind and make me feel better before leaving" she told them. Me and Erik looked at each other before I nodded "You may dance tonight, but after you're coming home with us" I told her. She nodded and ran out "Thank you!" she called hurridly.

Me and Erik stood alone in the room for a long time. Sweet, innocent Anne, was pregnant? Had been dancing at bars, who else had she slept with besides Jacob? I sighed and me and Erik began walking up towards Box 5, he would stay up there to watch, but I had to return backstageg and watch my ballerinas. Before we got there he stopped me when we were alone "This is all my fault" he said sadly.

"What's you're fault?" I asked him, he turned away "What happened to Anne. My poor Anne, I should have been here for her, I was foolish to think she'd be safe here" he said. I wrapped my arms around him "She missed you, she was always a daddy's girl" I told him softly. He kissed me "I'm here now" he told me. I looked at him sadly "But you're here too late".

With that I turned and left him standing alone, I returned backstage where my ballerinas were waiting for me. Each of them lined up on the wings waiting to dance. Anne had gotten herself cleaned up and was now standing next to Isabelle in line, looking as confident and focused as she always did when she performed, even when she was young.

Anne went on and danced in the spotlight, as Prima Ballerina. And when she came back, she seemed almost confused as to why she was leaving, as if dancing had made her forget everything. Before we left suddenly her face lit up "Isabelle! I have to tell Isabelle I'm leaving!" she said. Erik held Kirsten by the hand "I'll wait in the carriage with her" he told us "Don't take too long" he took Kirsten and Little Lotte and left.

Me and Anne went around asking where Isabelle was, one of the youngest ballerinas, a young girl with short black hair named Victoria told us she'd seen her heading to the roof. Anne ran up to the roof, pulling me along behind her. As we approached the door we heard voices outside, Isabelle's, and Daniel's.

Silently, me and Anne crept out onto the roof and crouched down behind one of my Pagasus statues. It reminded me back, when I'd hid back behind this very one, watching Raoul propose to Christine.

Daniel stood next to Isabelle, who was wearing her costume from the ballet still. Daniel smiled "It's a beautiful night tonight isn't it?" he asked her. She smiled and laughed "Yes, I love nights like this. When you can see all the stars in the sky, and all the lights down in the streets below. It seems so romantic. There's hardly ever nights like this anymore" she told him.

He walked up to her "Isabelle, remember when we were young, and we ran away together?" he asked her. She nodded "Yes! You came and said you were kidnapping me! And we had such a good time!" she told him. He kissed her gently "Do you remember, how I was Romeo, and you Juliet?" he asked her softly. She smiled "Yes, I do. You came under my window at night just like the little Romeo you were back then" she replied.

They stood in silence for brief moment before Daniel pulled a ring from his pocket and slipped it onto her finger "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Isabelle is the sun. Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon. Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she" he told her, he knelt infront of her "Isabelle, will you marry me?".

Isabelle gasped in surprise and smiled "Oh Daniel! Of course I'll marry you!" she said happily. He stood and they kissed passionately, he twirled her around "Isabelle, you've made my whole world, ever since the first day I ever saw you! I've always loved you!" he told her. Isabelle giggled "Me too! You had me when that rock hit that poor man in the head during our first Opera together in box 5" she told him.

As they happily embraced each other me and Anne slipped back inside "I suppose I can leave a note?" she asked. I laughed "I suppose!" I told her. We headed down to the dormitories and packed her things before heading towards the door. All of the ballerinas bid their farewells and good lucks.

Just before we were about to leave Isabelle and Daniel came down the stairs, arms linked happily. Suddenly Isabelle stopped "Where are you going Anne?" she asked puzzled. Anne sighed "I'm going home for a few months, I'll be home soon" she told her. Isabelle nodded "You'll never believe what just happened!" she said excitedly.

Anne smiled, "What happened?" she asked, Isabelle jumped "Daniel just proposed to me! We're going to get married!" she said gleefully. She smiled "Congratulations to you both" she said kindly. They hugged each other goodbye before we went out to the carriage. Kirsten was bouncing in her seat excitedly, and Erik just looked annoyed that we'd taken so long.

Erik looked at me "Where on earth have you been?" he asked. I sighed "Watching your son propose to his love on the roof" I replied. He didn't say anything, and luckily for him Kirsten broke the silence "Yay! My big sis is finally coming home! Oh Anne we're gonna have so much fun aren't we? We can play dolls, and dress up, and have tea parties, and ride horses, and play with Lotte" she said, almost so fast that I couldn't understand.

She laughed and smiled "I'm sure we'll have a grand time" she replied. Anne looked at the Lynx sitting proudly next to Kirsten "Hello again Lotte" she said, scratching the big cat behind the ears. Anne had only seen Little Lotte a few times, when Erik insisted I bring her to work so she would 'get used to people'.

When we reached the house Erik escorted Anne and Kirsten to the house, one on each side. I couldn't help but laugh as I led the carriage horses towards the barn, he looked like such a goofy gentleman parading them up to the house, with Little Lotte romping behind them.

I finished putting the horses away and went back into the house. Erik and Anne were sitting in the Library together, Little Lotte curled up by the fire. Kirsten, I assumed had been put to bed already. Erik stood "Anne, do you intend to see Jacob again?" he asked her. She nodded "I love him" she replied.

He stood quietly "Are you sure? He could hurt you! I don't want anything to happen to you" he told her. At these words she got a little hostile and stood "Then why did you ignore me? Why did you forget about me and never come to see me? Never even send me a letter or even send mother to tell me hi? If you can't even say hi how can you protect me?".

Erik stood as Anne began to sob again "I needed you! And you weren't there for me father! Jacob WAS there for me!". Erik's eyes narrowed "Well he isn't here now! And if I find out he did this to you without consent he'll be dead not a moment after I find out!" he said angrily. At this poor Anne fainted, Erik caught her before she hit the ground "I'm sorry Anne" he whispered as he gathered her into his arms.

He carried her upstairs, I followed quietly behind, and I knew Lotte was following right behind me. Gently Erik laid Anne into bed and brushed her hair out of her face. He sat down on a chair next to the bed and buried his face in his hands "What have I done?" he asked. I put my hand on his back to relax him "She's just tired, we'll talk about this in the morning" I told him.

We turned out the lights and went to bed. As I began to fall asleep I wrapped my arms around Erik "Don't get too upset. We've neglected Anne for a long time, and it may be too late take back what has happened, but that doesn't mean we can't make things right" I told him. He sighed "I'll be here for her now, I promise" he said softly. I kissed the bad side of his face tenderly "I know you will" I told him.

I sighed and fell asleep, hoping Erik would do the same, I'm pretty sure he did. But whether it was out of falling asleep peacefully, or because he was simply too exhausted to keep his eyes open any longer, I suppose I'll never know.


	13. Midnight Rides

**Hey Guys. Alright Alright, put down your weapons now, nothing happens in this chapter. If you haven't read in my other fic, the Adventures of Erik and Erik Jr., I'm going through a hard time right now and it's been rubbing off on my writing. I'll try not to make everything so depressing, I promise!**

**So, before you go beating me up and punjabbing me for the millionth time, just let me say sorry, and keep in mind that I'm harassed enough at school, I don't need my fellow phans hating on me =( So, R&R and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Anne, You awake?", Anne cracked open her eyes to see Daniel standing next to her bed, Kirsten standing right behind him. She sat up and rubbed her eyes "What?" she asked. Kirsten pressed her finger to her lips "Shhh, Mama and Papa will hear us. We're going for our midnight ride. You wanna come with us?" she asked.

She sighed "I don't know, I'm tired after playing with you all day" she said. Daniel smiled "Come on Anne, you need to come out and get some fresh air! You can ride Abastor!" he said in a hushed voice. Finally Anne nodded "I'll come". Quickly she changed and followed Daniel and Kirsten as they tip toed down the stairs. Obviously they'd done this many times before.

Once they were outside the house and near the barns, they talked in normal voices. "Isn't it a little late to go for a ride?" Anne asked as Daniel went into Abastor's stall and began tacking him for her. He shrugged "It's the best at night. Besides, father has been so protective of Kirsten, he'd never let her go on a ride with me. We have to sneak out" he said.

Anne smiled and laughed "That's just like you to sneak out isn't it?" she asked. Daniel laughed as he tightened the girth on Abastor's saddle "It was once like you too! Remember when we snuck out here when we were young?" he asked. Anne rolled her eyes "It was your idea!" she said. He handed her Abastor's reins and they walked out to where Kirsten was waiting with Just a Dream.

Daniel quickly tacked up Strawberry Bliss and they all mounted their horses. Kirsten smiled "Ok Daniel, I get to pick where we're going tonight! Remember?" she asked. He sighed and rolled his eyes "Fine fine, where we off to?" he asked. She thought for a moment before asked her pony into a trot "You'll see!" she called over her shoulder.

Daniel and Anne walked their horses side by side behind Kirsten as she and her pony trotted across the open field under the moonlight, her pony's white coat glowing in the moonlight. Anne watched thoughtfully "She's a good rider isn't she?" she asked, Daniel nodded "And I've a horse to match her skill, but father has forbid her to ride him, because I myself can't ride him".

At this Anne looked at Daniel, then she broke into a trot after Kirsten as the girl and the pony broke into a canter and disappeared into the woods. Daniel and Anne caught up to them as Kirsten slowed Just a Dream down, they were close to their destination.

Finally they reached it, and it was a waterfall, beautiful. The three siblings all sat on their horses and marveled at the magical quality of it. Finally Anne spoke "Daniel, didn't Mother once tell us that for every great horse there is but one rider?" she asked. Daniel looked at her "Yes Anne, she did" he replied "What does that have to do with anything?".

Anne smiled "Bucephalus! You may not be able to ride him, but what if Kirsten can, what if she's the only true rider for the stallion!" she asked. Kirsten's eyes lit up "Daniel! I know I'm ready to ride him!" she said eagerly. Daniel sat back on his stallion and thought "Just maybe..." he said.

They all watched the waterfall for a moment before Kirsten spoke "So, you're getting married Daniel?" she asked. He nodded "Yes Kirsten, I am" he replied. Kirsten began playing with her pony's mane "Do you love her?" she asked, Daniel laughed "Of course I do!" he replied.

Soon they began talking of all sorts of things, things Anne had missed on the farm, the twins told Kirsten all about their past, and the adventures Anne and Daniel had once had under the Opera House, with a black stallion named Cesar. They talked of Ghosts and Angels, and of Horses and People. They talked of everything.

Finally they began riding through the woods again, Kirsten took off into the lead and she and her pony lept over a fallen log. Daniel and Anne watched and laughed, clapping as Kirsten and her pony turned and bowed after clearing it. When they reached a field in the middle of the woods Kirsten took off galloping around, Anne and Daniel began to talk again.

"Daniel, do you know where Jacob went?" Anne asked suddenly. Daniel shook his head sadly "I haven't. Maybe he went back home? To Ireland? For a visit" he asked. Anne sighed "I wish I knew, if only he knew about his baby" she said. He smiled reassuringly "I'm sure he'll be back. He's never been one to stay away from the Opera House for too long" he said.

Daniel reined in his horse and trotted out after Kirsten to round her up and tell her it was time to go back. Anne sat on Abastor's back and stroked his neck "Hey boy, how've you been?" she asked him. The stallion arched his neck and pawed the ground.

After a few moments Daniel and Kirsten returned and they began heading back "Are you gonna have a tea party with me tomorrow?" Kirsten asked as they walked their horses back. Anne laughed "Oh of course, I would be delighted" she replied. As they neared the house their voices suddenly lowered "Tomorrow night, if the weather is clear like it is tonight, Kirsten will ride Bucephalus" Daniel said.

Kirsten and Anne nodded "Tomorrow Night" they repeated. With that they returned to the farm, untacked their horses, and went to bed, wondering what tomorrow's adventure would bring.

* * *

The next day Daniel left to spend the day with Isabelle, but he promised his sisters he would return before nightfall, so they could do what they needed to do. Once he left, Kirsten dragged Anne upstairs telling her she was going to start the tea party.

Anne was joined by Lotte, who was wearing an overly large pink bow on her head, Mr. Fluffy, a rather worn out, plain looking teddy bear, and a monkey dressed in Persian robes, that her father had given her. He had told them the monkey's name was Nadir, but they always called him 'Daroga', they didn't know why, but their father had said something about police, and Kirsten thought police officers were brave so she named the persian 'Daroga' after that and he was always saving her dollies from certain doom.

She sat across from Anne as she poured the tea into little china cups. Anne wondered who thought it was a good idea to give a little girl a full china tea set, but it didn't matter. She simply sipped her tea politely as Kirsten rambled on about Unicorns or something.

Eventually their tea party was interrupted by their father coming in and asking them to come downstairs into the library. Reluctantly, Kirsten untied the bow on Lotte's head and the lynx romped out of the room after their father, Anne and Kirsten following slowly behind.

Down in the library, their mother was sitting in a chair reading quietly, Anne decided to do the same, while Kirsten snuggled into her fathers lap. Anne couldn't help but watch them quietly, with a hint of jealousy. But it was all too late now, and Anne rested her hand on her tummy to reassure herself, she wasn't sure about what, but it felt comforting.

Finally Daniel walked in the door, right before sundown as he'd promised. The three siblings made to eat their dinner quickly. For the most part, dinner was akwardly silent, with Anne, Kirsten, and Daniel shooting anxious yet excited glances at each other.

Their mother and father went to bed, but they decided to wait until at least midnight, just in case. "Are you ready?" Daniel asked once they were outside the house. Kirsten pulled her jacket closer around her since it was a bit chilly, and she was a little nervous, but she nodded "As ready as I'll ever be" she replied.

Anne thought a bit nervously, what if this didn't work? What if something happened to Kirsten tonight? She shook off the thought as Daniel went in and tacked up the black stallion. He only put a bridle on him, but she figured that Kirsten would probably rather ride without it. Anne always prefered a saddle, but from what she'd seen of Kirsten so far, she knew she was a wild child.

They lead the black stallion out and released him into an outdoor arena. Anne and Daniel stood outside the fence as Kirsten entered and stood alone with the stallion in the arena. The stallion, Bucephalus, was big and black, and strong looking. Smoke billowed out of his nostrils as he breathed the cold air and his eyes were firey.

He pawed the ground and snorted as Kirsten watched intently for a few moments. Then suddenly, like a flash of lightning, she ran forward and leapt onto the stallion's back. The stallion reared and pawed the air, but Kirsten hung on to his long black mane. Bucephalus lunged forward, and leapt over the fence of the arena, and in a flash he and Kirsten were out of sight.

Without even thinking Daniel ran to the sstallion barn, pulling Anne along behind him. They both climbed up onto Abastor, Anne sitting in front, and Daniel right behind her. He kicked the stallion forward and they took off, hot on the black stallion's trail.

They searched for an hour before they finally found them, and it was a sight not to be believed. They found Kirsten and the black beast in a field, under the moonlight. Kirsten running across the field playfully and the black stallion following loyally behind her, as if they were playing a game of tag.

Eventually Daniel and Anne managed to get Kirsten's attention and she ran up to him "Oh Daniel! He's perfect!" she told him as she ran up. Daniel smiled "What happened to you?" he asked. Kirsten smiled "It was fun! He jumped right over the fence! And we ran into the woods, and I didn't wanna stop him, he was going so fast! And it was so fun! And eventually we came to this field and I slowed him down and stopped to catch my breath. And then I hopped off and he started following me, and we played tag!" she told them.

Kirsten went back to Bucephalus, who lowered his head gently and let her hug his nose and kis his cheek before mounting the black stallion once more "We'd better get back" she told them. Anne and Daniel nodded and they all headed back home.

As they began walking back towards the house after untacking the horses Kirsten suddenly stopped "Daniel, what if papa doesn't approve of me riding Bucephalus? What if he gets angry?" she asked him. Anne smiled "I wouldn't worry, he loves you. As long as he thinks your safe he won't be angry or disapprove" she said.

She shook her head "That's just it! He doesn't think Bucephalus is safe!" she said. Daniel thought for a moment before answering "We'll prove to him that Bucephalus is fine" he said. Kirsten nodded and she and Daniel began making their way up to the house.

"I'll catch up to you guys! I just want to say goodnight to Abastor!" she said. Daniel shot her a look of understanding over his shoulder before leading Kirsten up to the house. Anne went out to the pasture where Abastor had been let out into for the night. Abastor whinnied and cantered up to her.

Gently Anne leaned against Abastor's side "Oh Abastor, what should I do? You're sire, Cesar, always had answers for me. But do you?" she asked. Abastor nodded his head yes and Anne smiled and began combing her fingers through his grey mane "I wish I could see Jacob again, I don't even know where he is".

Suddenly Abastor knelt down and Anne stepped over his back. Abstor stood swiftly and she took a moment to catch her balance, but once she did Abastor began trotting forward and out the pasture gate that Anne had left over. She held onto the stallion's mane tightly as he picked up speed and headed towards town "Where are we going?" she asked, becoming afraid.

The stallion arched his neck and nickered and Anne relaxed slightly, this was Abastor, the son of Cesar. Where ever he was taking her, it had to be for a reason. And so, she trusted him as they trotted off into the night.


	14. So Close

**Ok, it's 11:30 at night so I'm just glad this is finally typed up, I've had it on my mind for a few days just haven't gotten to writing it. FINALLY! Anyway, yea sorry things are kinda fluffy and stupid in this chapter, but hey, it's a lot better than the way things have been going lately!**

**Song later in the chapter is 'So Close' from Disney's Enchanted. I've never actually seen the movie, I'll be honest, but I heard the song and thought it fitted Gabriella and Erik's relationship really good during the first. How he felt so happy with Christine, and while he was with her his feelings towards Gabriella were that he was close to feeling the way he felt with Christine, but it wasn't the same kinda thing. idk, I'm just trying to make a Disney song meaningful. Oh well =P**

**So thanks for the reviews so far, I've kidna been too depressed to really respond to anyone but I'm trying to get out of it so I can. I will eventually. And yes Neverland Child, we're all secrets here. Shhh! Ok well, R&R, and Enjoy!**Anne watched as the sky began to lighten. She gripped onto Abastor mane as they trotted along the path, they'd been riding for hours, all night as a matter of fact. She sighed "Abastor, where are we going?" she asked. The grey stallion tossed his head and snorted. They were approaching what appeared to be an inn.

* * *

She expected them to keep going, but Abastor halted outside the inn and wouldn't budge no matter how much she kicked him on "Come on, there's nothing for me here. I wanna go home!" she told him. The stallion got down on his knees and Anne rolled her eyes and stepped off him "Well what's here then?" she asked him.

The stallion stood up again and walked towards the inn, stopping by the door and tapping his hoof "You want me to go in?" she asked him. Abastor threw his head and nodded yes. She sighed and picked up her skirts and entered the inn. It was very early morning, but the innkeeper was sitting at his desk writing. He looked up "Greetings, may I help you?" she asked.

Not knowing exactly why she was here, she took chance "I'm looking for a man named Jacob" she said "Has he been here?". The innkeeper nodded "Yes, he's here. Came in late last night. He should be in his room" he said. He told her what room to go to and Anne thanked him kindly before heading towards where she'd been directed.

Nervously she stopped outside the door, trying to collect her thoughts. What would he say when she told him. Finally she took a deep breath and knocked at the door. She waited a moment as she heard shuffling coming from inside, she realized guiltily that she'd probably woken him up since it was so early in the morning.

Suddenly the door opened a crack and Jacob poked his head out and looked at her, surprised. "Anne? What are you doing here?" he asked her. She felt guilty for waking him up so early, his green eyes looked exhausted and his short red hair was frazzled. Anne felt tears come to her eyes and she blinked them back "May I come in?" she asked. He opened the door fully and allowed her to come inside before he closed the door behind him.

The room was dimly lit, and the curtains were drawn blocking the early morning sunlight from coming in. Jacob lit a candle and brightened the room slightly "What are you doing out here Anne? Is something wrong love?" he asked her gently. She stood a few feet in front of him "Where have you been?" she asked him.

He walked over and sat at the end of his bed "I went home to Ireland to visit family. I would have been back in another day's time. What was so urgent you came here looking for me?" he asked her again. She swallowed back a sob but let tears spill over and fall down her cheek "Jacob I'm pregnant" she told him.

Jacob stood and embraced her "Oh Anne I'm so sorry, if I'd known.." Anne cut him off "No No, it's alright. You're here now" she said, holding onto him tightly. He stroked her hair "This is wonderful news, I only wished we'd recieved it after..." he murmured. She took a step back and looked up at him "After? After what?" she asked.

Quietly he went over to a small table next to his bed and opened a small drawer. He pulled out a small box and went and knelt before her "Anne, I was going to ask you when I returned to the opera house, but I suppose now is as good a time as any" he said. He opened the box and revealed a beautiful gold ring "Anne will you marry me?".

She smiled brightly, tears still flowing freely "Oh yes Jacob! Of course I'll marry you!" she said. He stood and slipped the ring on her finger before wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair "Anne you make me so happy" he told her softly. She smiled "And you make me happy too" she said.

Finally they broke apart and Jacob looked outside "Shouldn't you be at the Opera Houseu now?" he asked her. She shook her head "No, my parents had me go home when they found out about our child" she said. She sat on his bed "What are we going to do?" she asked him. He sat next to her and she leaned against his shoulder.

"You'll stay with our parents for now, I think it's the best choice for you and the baby. And I'll work at the Opera House like I've been, but maybe ask for a raise. I can't afford a home right now, being only a stagehand, but I'll find a way for you love, somehow" he told her. She nodded and stood "We should return to Paris now" she said.

Jacob packed his things and checked out. Abastor was still standing outside and Anne ran to him and hugged the stallion around the neck "Thank you" she whispered to him softly. He nickered as Jacob walked up to him "Is he yours?" he asked. Anne nodded "He's the family horse. He led me to you" she told him. Jacob patted the stallion "Well thank you then for that Mate, you're quite a smart horse aren't ye?" he asked, his accent coming out slightly.

He went to the stables and brought out a plain chestnut horse and mounted. Anne got on Abastor's back and they rode side by side. When they reached Paris they bid each other goodbye with a kiss then Abastor trotted forward towards his home.

When they returned Kirsten was outside riding Just a Dream, when she saw Anne her face lit up and she galloped the little white pony up alongside you "Anne! Where did you go! Mama and Papa are worried sick about you!" she said. "And Daniel too! We were all worried!" she said. Anen smiled "Well don't worry, I'm here now and not going anywhere else" she told her.

Kirsten smiled and laughed "I'm glad, that means you'll be here to play with me! I was so BORED this morning without you here!" she said. Anne couldn't help but laugh, their discussion was interrupted by Daniel walking up to them "Anne! You better go into the house now, Father's very worried, I'll take Abstor" he told her.

Anne slipped off Abastor and gave him a final hug and kiss as Daniel tied a halter to the stallion and led him away. "You want me to come with you? Papa can be kinda scary sometimes when he's upset" she said. Anne shook her head "No, you go have a good ride. When you come back we can do something together alright? This is just something I need to do by myself" she said

She turned her pony around before smiling at Anne "You're very brave. See ya later!" she called as sheh and the pony trotted off after Daniel and Abastor. Anne took a deep breath then approached the house and entered the front door. As the door closed behind her there was a moment of silence before her name was called "Anne?", it was her mother.

"I'm here Mother" Anne called back, heading into her father's study where the voice had come front. Nobody usually entered her father's study, as Daniel and Kirsten had told her. Her father himself hadn't been in there since Christine's death, because his study was where he wrote most of his music.

Her mother was standing behind her father, who was seated at his desk hunched over and looking very upset. "Father?" Anne called gently, her father's head snapped up and stared at her. He immediately rushed to her and held her "Anne, my god Anne you had me so worried. Please don't leave again" he told her, nearly hystarical.

Anne looked over at her mother, who also seemed a little worried, but wasn't nearly as bad as her father was. She hugged her father back "I'm not going anywhere. I didn't intend to go anywhere in the first place" she told him honestly. He sat down in a chair and Anne sat in the chair next to him, while her mother sat behind the desk and put her head down, looking very tired.

"Where did you go?" he asked her. Anne sighed and began to tell him what had happened, how she's gone to see Abastor but somehow ended up riding out all night. She told him about seeing Jacob, and showed him the ring and how he'd proposed to her, and she's accepted.

Finally her story was over and her father simply stared at her for a long time, her mother smiled lightly at her before standing and leaving the room. After what seemed like eternity her father stood up and went over to her "He makes Anne happy?" he asked her, running his fingers through her hair. She nodded "Yes he does" she replied.

He smiled "Then you will marry him. And I will give him as much money as he needs to find a house for you" he told her. She smiled and stood, hugging her father "Thank you so much!" she told him, crying slightly. He rubbed her back "I wasn't there for you before, but I promise now I'll give you whatever you need or want" he told her. She kissed her father lightly on his good cheek before heading out of his study to go to her room and rest "I love you" she told him.

She turned and left him alone in his study as she made her way up to her room. When she got there she changed into a clean gown and went into the Library to read and rest for a little while. Soon Kirsten came and made her go upstairs to have another tea party, but Anne didn't mind, because for once, in what seemed like forever, things were finally going the way they should.

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

"Erik?" I asked him, stepping into his study. It'd been a couple hours since I'd left him with Anne, now he was sitting in his study at his desk, looking over some sheet music that was in a box. He looked up at me "What is it my love?" he asked. I went over and looked at the sheet music he was organizing "What are you doing?" I asked him.

He sighed as he shuffled some of the papers and began stacking them a certain way "Just sorting through some of my sheet music" he told me. I draped my arms over him "Need some help?" I asked. Before he could answer I was already looking through a box of very old looking sheet music "Gabriella don't go through that.." he stopped as I pulled out a piece of music "What's this?" I asked.

It was a song, obviously written by him, because the lyrics were written in his neat scroll. "What's this?" I asked him as he stood and came over to me, taking the sheet music out of my hands "It's... nothing" he told me. I snatched the music back "Obviously it's something if you're trying to hide it! What is it? Who's it for?" I asked him.

He looked away "I wrote it for you" he replied. I looked back at the sheet music "For me?" I asked him. He shook hs head "I'd been writing during those three months I vanished after the vicomte proposed to Christine. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't think of words to go with it. Then, that night you and I were on the roof before Don Juan Triumphant, I thought of the words, and I wrote them" he said.

I began examining it before handing it to him "Play it for me?" I asked him. He shook his head "I wrote it such a long time ago..." I cut him off "Please?" I asked pleadingly. He sighed and took the music to his piano in the corner. Putting the music out he sat down and quickly ran his fingers over the keys, getting a feel for them once again.

Finally he began to play the song, it was simple, very simply coming from him, then he began to sing

"_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm, the music playing on, for only two_

_So close, together, and when I'm with you, so close, to feeling alive. _

_A life, goes by, romantic dreams will stop, so I bid mine goodbye and never knew,_

_So close, was waiting, waiting here with you. And now forever I know,_

_All that I wanted, to hold you so close. _

_So close, to reaching that famous happy end._

_Almost, believing, this one's not pretend_

_And now you're, beside me, and look how far we're come,_

_So far, we are, so close. _

_Oh How, could I face, the faceless days, _

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close, to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost, believing, this one's not pretend_

_Let's go, on dreaming, though we know we are_

_So close, so close, and still, so far"_

And then, all too soo his song was over and he looked at me expectantly "That was beautiful" I told him, going and sitting next to him on the piano bench "Could you teach me how to play it?" I asked him. He looked at me and I put my hands on the keys, he put his hands over mine and directed my fingers to the right keys.

We both fooled around on the piano for a while, eventually we just started playing anything on it. I managed to play pop goes the weasle, and that was about all, while Erik played entire concertosflawlessly by memory. Finally we stopped and headed upstairs to our room. As I began to fall asleep Erik poked my shoulder "Darling?" he asked.

I rolled over so we were facing each other "What?" I asked him. He wrapped his arms around me "You won't ever leave me will you?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head "I'm not going anywhere" I told him gently. He sighed and fell asleep, and I wasn't far behind him.


	15. Plans?

**Hey Everybody. Sorry if this chapter is a bit fluffy, but I like fluff =) It's like Cotton Candy! And Cotton Candy is AWESOME stuff! Haven't had it in forever though, which sucks but oh well...**

**So, please Read and REVIEW! That's about all I have to say right now. This chapter may be a bit short, sorry, but still Enjoy anyway!**

**Oh, and towards the bottom there's gonna be some horse termanology, just google it. But basically, a horse's 'feathers' are like, you know the budwieser clydesdales? Think of the white hair on their legs, those are feathers. It's basically just really long hair on their legs, heavy draft breeds usually have them. **

**

* * *

**

"Gabriella" a voice called to me urgently. I groaned and pushed it away, burying my head deeper into the pillow. The sounds of sobs suddenly got me to sit up "Erik?" I asked softly.

He was sobbing into his hands, looking quite upset over something. I put my hand on his back "Darling? What's the matter?" I asked him gently. He turned and looked at me, his eyes red from crying "Oh Gabriella! I had the most horrible nightmare!" he told me through his sobs.

I couldn't stand to see him like this, so vulnerable, like a small child. Comfortingly I wrapped my arms around him and he cried into my chest "Would you like to tell me about it?" I asked him. He sniffled "No, it was horrible! It was just too horrible!" he cried. I began rubbing his back and cooing to him softly "It's alright".

After a little while of this he managed to calm down and he looked at me "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" I prodded gently, I wouldn't push him if he was firm on his answer, but he shook his head "No, I'll tell you..." he swallowed back more tears and suddenly looked away "I... I dreamed you were..." he stopped.

"What Darling? You can tell me" I told him. He turned and faced me again, looking frightened "I dreamed you were dead!" he said as he burst into tears once more. I hushed him softly and wiped his tears away "You don't have to be afraid darling, Nothing's going to happen to me" I told him soothingly.

He shook his head feverently "No, what if something happens to you by accident? What if you fall off your horse, or something happens at the Opera House" he asked, beginning to grow panicked. It made me wonder, was this the same phantom I'd known all those years ago? Or had starting a family mellowed him out?

Gently I kissed his face "Everything will be alright, don't worry for me" I told him softly. He kissed me back "I love you" he told me choking back sobs. I cupped his cheek in my hand "Just sleep now my dear" I said soothingly. He laid back down and I kept my arms wrapped around him "What if something WERE to happen? Who would raise Kirsten?" he asked.

I ran my hand over his bare chest "Let's not worry about it" I told him gently. He shook his head "No, we need a plan if something happens to one of us, or both of us. Don't you remember what happened when your parents died? You had no plan! You were practically living on the streets!" he reminded me.

Sighing I kissed his cheek then began falling asleep "If it worries you so much then we'll discuss it in the morning" I told him. He seemed to relax at this and quietly murmured "Goodnight" to me as I fell back asleep.

The next morning I woke and sat up, Erik was still asleep, which was good, he needed to rest after last night's troubles. I changed into a dress, I wouldn't be able to stay long because I had to go to work, so I hoped Erik would be up soon so we could talk. I went downstairs to the kitchen and began making breakfast when Kirsten came in and sat down on a neaby stool.

"Good Morning Kirsten? Aren't you up early this morning?" I asked her. She sighed "I had a bad dream last night" she told me. I broke some eggs on a skillet and began cooking them over the stove "Oh? What did your angel tell you this time?" I asked her. She'd been telling me all about her angel lately, because her father refused to listen to anthing assosicated with the word, not after Christine.

Kirsten sighed and began smoothing the skirt of her dress "She told me that something terrible was gonna happen. She said that I would lose my mama" she told me. I stopped for a moment and looked at her, could it have bene possible she and Erik had the same dream last night? Something wasn't right about this, but it was only a dream wasn't it?

The eggs were almost ready and I began getting out dishes "Really?" I asked her. She nodded "Oh yes Mama it was terrible! And then after she told me I was all alone in the woods! And not even Firefly came like he usually does. I was so scared, and there was mist so I didn't know where to go!" she told me. "And then a big pack of wolves came out of nowhere and attacked me! It was awful mama!" she told me.

I finished cooking the eggs and began setting out breakfast "That's quite a dream Kirsten. I'm very sorry. Maybe a ride today would do you good?" I asked her. She nodded "Maybe! But Daniel and Anne are going into town today, I don't know if papa wants to go riding" she sighed sadly. I smiled "Well maybe Anne and Daniel will take you to the city with them? You've been stuck home I'm sure you'd like to go out" I told her. She sat and began eating her breakfast "Oh would I mama! But would papa let me go?" she asked. I smiled and ruffled her hair "Don't you worry about him, I'm sure you'll be allowed to go with your brother and sister for just a day" I told her.

Just then Anne and Daniel came into the kitchen, followed not long after by their father. Daniel and Anne were talking of their trip to the city and Kirsten piped up "Can I come? Please?" she asked. Anne and Daniel looked over at her "I don't know" Daniel said "That's up to papa, not us" he said. All eyes went to Erik as he played with his eggs.

He looked up "No, absolutely not!" he said firmly. Kirsten put on a little pouty face "But papa! I've been stuck home for such a long time! Can't I go with Anne and Daniel? Just once?" she asked. He shook his head "No, what if you got lost?" he asked. Anne smiled gently "Father, we wouldn't lose her" she told him. Kirsten piped up "Yea! I'd be good and stay right with them!" she told him.

Erik sighed and thought for a long while, he glanced up at Kirsten's puppy dog eyes and finally caved "Alright, you may go. But you have to hold Daniel's hand the entire time!" he told her. She sighed "But papa! I'm not a little girl anymore!" she whined. His eyes narrowed "So you don't want to go?" he asked. She sat up again and shook her head "No! I wanna go! Ok I'll do it!" she told him.

Content with her answer, he gave his leftover breakfast to Lotte, who was sitting patiently under the table, waiting for food to fall. She sprang and gobbled up the little bits of egg and then contently padded off into the library, most likely to fall asleep on Erik's chair. The children finished their breakfasts and bid us goodbye as they hurried out the door excitedly. Once they were out of sighed, Erik and I stood, and he led me towards his study.

Snapping on a light, he went and sat behind his desk, looking at me "What are we going to do?" he asked me. I sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk and sighed "I don't know, this was your idea not mine" I told him. He sighed and leaned back in his chair "Someone needs to take care of Kirsten!" he told me.

"Anne and Daniel are to be married soon, would they not be responsible enough to take care of their little sister? As well as our property?" I asked him. He shook his head "Anne's expecting a child! Putting another on her would be cruel" he told her. I rolled my eyes "What about Daniel and Isabelle? Surely they're not responsible enough?" I asked.

He seemed to think it over "But what about the farm?" he asked. I shrugged "I'm sure Daniel would take it up, you know it's his life" I told him. Erik shook his head "He's leaving here remember?" he asked. Thoughtfully, I looked out the window "What if Kirsten got the farm? We could will it to her, and I'm sure Daniel could help her with finances and such until she was old enough to take care of it herself" I told him.

Erik seemed to think this over "I think we should go write our will this week, we won't live forever and it shouldn't be put off any longer" he told me. This nightmare must have really frightened him, but I nodded "Alright, then we shall. But I must go now Erik, I have work to do" I told him.

Quietly he stood and came over to me, kissing me "Have a good day my love, be careful" he told me. I laughed softly and kissed him back "I will, you have a good day too!" I told him. I left his study and went out, since Daniel had taken Pete, and Abastor would most likely be needed for breeding today, I went and took one of our percherons, Dingo.

Dingo was a very large horse. Beautiful blue roan, with black mane and tail, and feathers, and a stripe on his face. I tacked up my large horse and mounted, kicking him on, the large gelding broke into a gallop as we headed for Paris. But as we galloped along I couldn't help but wonder, was I going to die soon?


	16. Gustave?

**Hello Readers!**

**Gustave is going to make an appearance in this chapter, and I'm going to clarify, he is NOT Erik's here. I know in Love Never Dies he is, but this is MY story! Plus, if you think about it, there's no evidence supporting that Gustave isn't Raouls. Sure he's musical, but asn't Christine's father a 'Famous Violinist' and Christine herself a famous Opera Singer? Of COURSE he'd be musical whether he was Erik's or Not!**

**So, Gustave is 100% Raoul's here. Now that THAT'S clear. Let's stir up a little drama shall we? Ok, maybe not SO much. But still, R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**Kirsten POV**

"A dress shop? But I'll be so bored!" I told my older siblings as they led me down the street. I was still holding Daniel's hand, just like Papa had asked me to, and things had been fine until they met up with Isabelle and decided they were gong to get Anne a wedding dress.

I always found dress shops boring. I tell my Mama and Papa everytime they drag me into one to be fitted for a new dress for the Opera, but Papa tells me I have to even though I don't want to, because I'm a lady and ladies wear dresses. That's the dumbest thing my Papa's ever said, which makes me a little sad because my Papa is the smartest person I know.

The three adults stop and talk for a moment before Anne asks me if I'd rather go to the Opera House for a little while instead of having to sit around the Dress Shop. I tell her yes, because at least at the Opera House there's something to see, even though I'll end up sitting somewhere and told to be quiet.

We reach the Opera House and Daniel waits for me as I slowly get up the steps in the grand foyer. I'm nearly 7, but even to me those stairs are just gigantic and never ending. At last we reach one of the rehearsal rooms where my Mama is teaching some of the ballerinas.

Ballerinas are always nice to me when I come visit, they think I'm 'absolutely adorable'. They only seem to care about my looks though, if they get a break they spend it playing with my hair and telling me how pretty I would look wearing whatever color comes to their head.

Mama says I can stay and I go into the corner and sit on the stool just like usual. After about a half hour I get bored and decide to go exploring. There's a whole lot of places in this Opera House, I have never been here long enough to explore it all. If I come here with Papa he never lets me go see any of it because he says it's 'Dangerous'. Mama doesn't really mind if I explore, but usually I don't get enough time to see everything before it's time to leave.

Today I've decided to explore around the stage. I never really got to because there's usually a rehearsal, but today the stage is clear, and there's nobody in sight. I wander out to the center of the stage and stare out over all the empty seats. I wonder what it's like to stand here when there's lots of people out there. I bet it's interesting.

Suddenly I hear someone and I spin around to see the managers and the viscount walking out onto the stage chatting. Before I can run they spot me and stop. "What might you be doing out here on your own little one? Did you get lost?" one of the managers asks me. I think I remember saying his name was M. Roberto.

Luckily for me the viscount recognises me and smiled "No, that's Gabriella's little girl" he told them. The other manager chuckled a little "Mademoiselle Destler?" he asked. I nodded and they smiled "Shouldn't you be with your mother child?" one of them asked. I shook my head "No sir, she said I could go exploring" I told them.

A little boy peered out from behind the viscount, I didn't remember seeing him walk in, mayybe because he was hiding behind the taller men. The boy tugged his father's sleeve "Father?" he asked. He looked down at his son "Gustave, say hello to Miss Destler" he said.

Gustave shrank back but the viscount nudged him forward. Gustave looked to be about my age, with short blonde hair and green eyes. He walked forward, his head down, and shyly muttered "Hello". The managers laughed at him "Looks like your boy's a bit nervous eh De Changy?" they asked.

Raoul gently encouraged his son "Why don't you play with Miss Destler? I'm sure she could use the company" he said. Gustave looked at him, then nodded slowly. The three men then continued across the stage and disappeared, talking casually like they had been before.

Me and Gustave stood in the center of the stage akwardly before he looked up "Do you like music?" he asked me. I nodded "Sure, my Papa's a musician" I told him. He looked over the edge of the stage, and in a brave leapt jumped down into the pit.

I stood and looked down over the edge and he looked up at me "Come on, it's not that far" he told me. He seemed to be getting a little braver. Nervously I crouched down at the edge of the stage, before bravely jumping down into the pit. I landed and almost fell but Gustave caught my arm and steadied me.

"I can play the piano" he told me, almost proudly walking over to it. I followed him over and stood by the piano as he hit a few quiet notes. The notes then began to get better, and soon he was playing song. A simple song, but it was still very pretty "Do you know how to sing?" he asked me.

No, I really didn't sing, or at least I'd never tried. When I told him he smiled "Just try it" he said. I opened my mouth and something came out, but it wasn't really singing. He laughed at me and stopped playing his song, playing a scale instead "Repeat that" he told me.

A bit nervous, I sang the scale that he'd played. "See? It's easy" he told me. I shook my head "Maybe I should ask my Papa to help me sometime. He told me he taught your Mom how to sing I told him. At the mention of his mother he paused for a long time before looking at me "H...He did?" he asked.

Nodding, I said "Yes. He told me all about it. HEY! I got an idea!" I said. He blinked, as if still in a daze from the mention of his mother "What?" he asked. I smiled brightly, this was such a GOOD a idea, so very very good! "My Papa told me what room he taught your mother in. And my Brother and Sister said there's a mirror that leads to a passage where your Mama and my Papa went! We should go explore down there!" I told him.

He seemed curious and he nodded "I shouldn't, Father wouldn't like, but I would really like to see the passages under the opera house" he said. We were about to go when I heard my name being called. Daniel, Isabelle, and Anne must be back for me already "I have to go" I told him sadly.

Gustave helped me back up to the stage, and like a gentleman he bowed and kissed my fingers "Until we meet again" he said. I smiled, I'd never been treated like this before. As I turned to leave he whispered in my ear "Come with your mother tomorrow, be on the stage at noon and we'll go" he told me. I nodded and left the Opera House.

The three adults were waiting for me by the foyer, and I took Daniel's hand again. "Mother says she will see us at home soon" he told me, I merely nodded. My mind was on what could be under the opera house. What if there were monsters down there? I couldn't wait to see!

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

Dingo was a bit anxious for some reason when I tacked him up to return home. It might have just been because he locked in a strange stall for a long time. But for whatever reason he was very antsy, and wanting to get out of there and fast.

I hardly was able to mount because the moment I put my foot in the stirrup he was walking off. I pulled myself up into the saddle as he walked and once I was up on his back he took off into a gallop down the streets of Paris. It took all my strength to slow him to a trot, which was nervous and jumpy.

Once we were clear of the city I released him. He took off into a gallop, and I just held on as best I could. Dingo was a large horse, and his gait was most certainly different from that of a lighter horse like Pete or Abastor, or even my dear Cesar. His gait has always been smooth and gentle, almost like riding on the wind.

As the hosue came into view Dingo pushed ahead. He was going a bit too fast for my liking, so I began to pull. As I pulled on his reins he ducked his head down and bucked, making me almost lose my balance. But when he did that it made me drop the reins in an attempt to slow down the horse.

Dingo, a freight train of a horse, was now barreling into the drive way faster than he should of. I thought about calling for help but that wasn't going to happen. Trying to remain calm, I grabbed the reins and began gathering them again as he raced for the barn.

I don't know what exactly happened, I think he spotted Pongo out in the pasture and decided to change course began he turned short and headed towards the fence. Dingo lunged forward, like he was planning to jump the fence, but the big horse wasn't going to make it over, and he decided he didn't want to anyway, so he stopped short of the fence.

It all happened so fast, but in an instant I was falling over his head and crashing into the fence. The pain was, a lot, but my horse was more important than I. I staggered to my feet and stepped over the remains of the fence to Dingo, who was standing nearby, trembling and covered in sweat and lather.

As I reached him I noticed something on his shoulder. There were marks, 3 or 4 of them. These were whip lashes, one of those rotten stable hands had beaten my horse! They'd best be gone for tomorrow when I got to work the first thing that was gonna happen was that the stablehands were going to get interrogated until someone confessed!

Suddenly the world felt like it was spinning and I leaned again Dingo, breathing just as heavily as he was. I gripped his mane and whispered "Good Boy" to him comfortingly. This hadn't been his fault, he was scared was all. I must have been distracted by Dingo because I didn't notice Erik coming forward.

"My god! What happened?" he asked me. I was shaking slightly, was I hurt? I wondered, my head hurt a lot, but only because I'd just crashed through fence. My weakness got the better of me and I collapsed into his arms in a dead faint.

When I woke up he was sitting by my bedside. This HAD happened to me many times before, so it wasn't so strange to wake up like this. Ever since the mob attacked my all those years ago I'd been known to grow faint. I'd gotten stronger, but some things were just too much for me.

He took my hand and I smiled at him. He looked a little worried and I wondered if I'd been injured at all. "What happened to Dingo?" I asked him quietly. He hushed me "He's just fine, Daniel put him back in the stables and cleaned him. What happened?" he asked.

I told him everything that had happened to Dingo. And when it was done he sighed and kissed my hand, holding it to his cheek "I'm so sorry my love. I remember how upset you were when Cesar was..." he trailed off and leaned up and kissed him "It's fine my love" I told him.

We talked quietly for a little while longer before it grew late and he climbed into bed with me "Promise Erik you'll be more careful?" he asked. He was very worried, he only used 3rd person speech if he was, which actually was hardly ever.

Gently I kissed him and wrapped my arms around him "I promise Erik, I'll be more careful" I told him. Closing my eyes, and I did intend to keep my promise, fainting was the worst.


	17. It's a Trap

**Hey Everybody. Sorry this took kinda long. It's a long chapter though! You see! And btw, please don't be holding your breath for Gabriella to die anytime soon. She's just fine as you can see! However, this thing is NOT goign to exceed 30 chapters. So, don't hold your breath, but don't let your guard down either. **

**Speaking of Drama, I stir up quiet a bit in this chapter and end it on a fluffy note. Yea, I know, you're all getting really mad about all the fluff and drama, but when you have writers block that's what the end result is sometimes! Because, if you have writers block, and you stir up some drama, then you can't have writers block anymore because the next few chapters you'll already have an idea! And that is fixing whatever drama you started!**

**So um, I think that's about it. Please R&R as usual, and TRY to enjoy. Yes, I said TRY! I know you're getting bored with this, and I apologize, really. But as soon as I can think of something better I'll write it. What do YOU people want to see specifically? Any ideas would be appreciated! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

"Darling, Everything will be just fine" Gabriella told Erik gently. He took her hand as she and Kirsten tried to walk out the door for what seemed like the 5th time that morning "WAIT!" he said. Gabriella and Kirsten looked at each other, Gabriella rolling her eyes and making a face at her daughter, which made the little girl chuckle.

Gabriella looked at him "Yes dear?" she asked. He smiled, still looking worried but he kissed her cheek "Have a good day" he told her. She smiled and laughed at him, kissing him back "Will do" she said. Kirsten hugged her father "You have a good day too" she said. Kirsten nodded "I will! Come on Lotte!" she called. The lynx romped over and Kirsten clipped her collar and leash on.

They said final goodbyes before they finally made it out the door. Daniel had tacked their horses for them, today Gabriella was going to take their other percheron, Pongo. She hoped the calmer giant would fare better. Not that it matter, the stablehand who had dared laid a hand on her horse was promptly going to be found and fired.

Kirsten lifted Lotte up onto her pony's back before mounting the little white mare herself. Just a Dream arched her pretty neck as Kirsten settled in her side saddle "Mama, why do we have to ride like this? I like the other way better" she whined. Gabriella smiled and asked Pongo forward "Because you're a lady, and ladies have to ride side saddle" she replied.

The little girl pouted "Yes but WHY Mama?" she asked. Her mother chuckled "Because, riding the regular way is unflattering with skirts" she replied. Kirsten huffed "Well then I hate skirts" she said. Lotte nudged Kirsten and she laughed "Ya Lotte, you're lucky you're a girl and you don't have to wear skirts!" she said.

"No, she has to wear overly large pink bows instead" Gabriella said. Kirsten laughed "But they make her look pretty!" she defended. They talked lightly until they reached Paris. Once they got closer to the Opera House Gabriella grew more serious "You'll stay in the opera house right Kirsten?" she asked.

The little girl nodded "Yes mama!" she replied, her chocolate hair bouncing. She was very excited and couldn't wait to meet up with Gustave so they could go exploring. She'd brought Lotte along too, just incase there was danger. They reached the Opera House and dismounted their horses.

Little Kirsten went inside the Opera House but as she left the stables behind she could hear her mother screaming with rage "WHICH ONE OF YOU DRUNK BASTARDS WHIPPED THE HORSES YESTERDAY?". Kirsten giggled, and remembered the B word, just in case she needed to use it.

She went onto the stage, where Gustave was waiting. His eyes widened when he saw the lynx "Where'd you get THAT?" he asked in amazement. Kirsten smiled "It's our pet! Her name is Lotte and my Mama rescued her" she said. Gustave bent over and petted Lotte's head, which made her pur contently.

"So, the old Prima Donna's room?" he asked. Kirsten nodded and began leading the way "I wonder if it's locked?" she asked. Gustave shrugged "I bet I can open it if it is" he told her, they didn't need to though, because the door swung open with ease.

Gustave went up to the mirror and tapped the glass "It's just an ordinary mirror!" he said, almost annoyed. Kirsten went and began looking around the mirror, when she noticed something on the side near the frame. She put her hand in and pushed the mirror aside, opening up to a dark, damp looking tunnel.

They stood and stared down it for a long time, suddenly having second thoughts "You go in first" Kirsten whispered. Gustave shook his head "No you go in first"

"You go in"

"No you go in"

"What are you chicken?" Kirsten asked. Gustave puffed out his chest "I am NOT a chicken" he said. Suddenly Lotte shot forward and raced down the tunnel "LOTTE WAIT!" Kirsten said, running after the wild cat. Gustave ran after her "WAIT FOR ME!" he said.

They caught up to Lotte and turned around to go back, "Uh, which way did we come?" Kirsten asked. Gustave looked around "That way?" he asked, pointing down a black tunnel, she looked around "But what if it's that one?" she asked. Beginning to get afraid, now that they were lost in the tunnels, they decided to push forward.

They made it to some stairs, that spiraled down for what seemed like forever. Kirsten looked down "That sure is a long way down" she said. Gustave picked up a rock and threw it over the railing, they waited to his a click when it hit the ground, but they never did.

Lotte began batting at an old poster that hung on the wall and Kirsten pulled her away "Come on Lotte" she said. They continued down the stairs, and when they thought they were safe, suddenly a trap door opened underneath them on a landing in the stairs and the two children plummeted down into the water below.

Kirsten broke the surface and looked for Gustave, he burst up and thrashed fearfully "I can't swim!" he cried. Kirsten looked up and saw a grate coming down from above. Lotte was still above and she called for her "LOTTE HELP!" she cried. The lynx disappeared and Kirsten looked around in the water.

Gustave struggled to keep his head above the water, trying to grab on the wall for support "What do we do?" he asked. Kirsten looked around "I don't know" she admitted "My brother and sister told me about the traps, but I don't know how to stop them" she said.

He disappeared under the water for a minute before coming back to the surface "Kirsten I think we're gonna die" he said. She looked back at him "Yea, we shouldn't have come down here" she replied back. The grate was almost all the way down now "It was... Nice knowing you?" she asked. He nodded "Yea, you're a really pretty girl" he told her.

Lotte shot down the passageways, her sharp eyes picking up on every little trap that she might have set off. Finally she made it back to the Opera House and she sniffed the air and pricked her ears, looking for her master. She took off once again to the stage, and shooting forward nearly brought the ballet instructor down.

"What's the matter Lotte?" she asked, pushing the lynx down. One of the ballerinas looked around "Where's Kirsten?" she asked. Another one nodded "Yea, isn't she usually with Lotte?" they asked. Gabriella looked around "Isabelle, you're in charge" she told her. Isabelle had become Prima Ballerina when Anne left.

Raoul spotted Gabriella leaving the stage and ran up to her, walking beside her "Have you seen Gustave?" he asked "I can't find the boy anywhere" he told her. Lotte began pulling at Gabriella's skirts and she pushed the cat down "Stop!" she told her.

She ran ahead and made a whiny sound, Gabriella and Raoul followed close behind until they made it to the old prima donna's dressing room. They peered in and Gabriella nearly fell, the mirror was open! Raoul caught her "Where've they gone?" he asked.

Gabriella shook her head "I don't know! Follow that lynx!" she said. They both broke into a run and started following Lotte. They stopped at the landing and Lotte pawed on the trap door. Raoul gasped "That's the door I fell through during the fire!" he said. Gabriella grabbed his arm and pulled him down several corridors to a room where all the traps activations were kept.

She went over to a panel and slid it open. From here every single trap was visable, Gabriella shuddered, this was how Erik had checked to see if anyone had fallen into a trap or not. She stumbled back when she saw Kirsten and Gustave "They're in there" she said.

Raoul peered in the window "They're drowning! Do something!" he nearly demanded, frantically. Gabriella scanned the many levers and switches. She was going to have to be honest, she had no idea which one did which. She remembered Erik warning her that some of the levers actually caused more pain for the person trapped.

Trembling, she pulled a switch "Did it work?" she asked. Raoul look up "NO!" he said, he began pulling levers too. Suddenly Gabriella pulled a lever, and she heard gears in the trap shifting, and the grate began lifting. Gabriella turned and began pulling Raoul down another corridor.

Raoul recognized this one, because this was the way he's come out of the trap once he'd deacitvated it from the inside. Lotte raced forward and they heard a splash up ahead as the cat jumped in the water. By the time they reached the door Kirsten was lying on the floor coughing and gasping, and Lotte was dragging out Gustave.

He ran forward and picked up his son from the lynx. Trembling he patted his back until Gustave sputtered some water and shuddered. Raoul held him tighter "Gustave, my poor Gustave" he said, a bit shakily. Gabriella was sitting on the ground, Kirsten pulled into her lap.

Kirsten nuzzled closer to her mother and groaned "Mama?" she asked. She hushed her "I'm here Kirsten" she said. The little girl blinked open her big brown eyes and looked up at her mother. Gabriella didn't know whether to be happy or angry, but she asked Kirsten "What were you thinking?".

Tears welled in Kirstens eyes and she shivered with cold "Oh Mama! We're really sorry!" she said. Raoul was sitting and holding Gustave, looking at Kirsten and waiting to hear her story "We were bored yesterday, and I remembered Daniel and Anne telling me about these tunnels. So me and Gustave came down here to explore. We wanted to go back, really, but we got lost. So we came down some stairs and fell through a door" she choked on a sob.

"Then we fell in the water, we were so scared Mama! We thought we were done for! And then I don't really remember what happened after that" she cried "I just wanna go home!" she finished, burying her face in her mother's check. Gabriella held her tighter "Shhh, it's alright. But you must promise you'll never come down here again?" she asked.

The little girl nodded "I promise, for me and Gustave" she said. She suddenly looked up at Raoul "GUSTAVE! Is he ok?" she asked. Raoul looked down at his son then back at Kirsten "He'll be fine" he replied, but he really didn't know. Gabriella stood up and Kirsten held onto her tighter "Can we go home now? Please?" she asked.

Gabriella shook her head "Darling I have to teach" she said. Raoul stood up "Madame, I am forever in your debt for saving my son. The least I can do right now is take Miss Kirsten home if she so wishes" he said. Gabriella nodded "Thank you" she whispered.

The group traveled back out into the Opera House, where they were greeted with horrified gasps and bombarded with questions. Gabriella snapped at them all to get back to their business, and within a few minutes of returning she had the ballerinas dancing once more.

Kirsten took Raoul's hand and he led her outside to where a carriage was waiting. Gently he helped her in before climbing in with Gustave. She sat across the the vicomte, twiddling her thumbs and shivering "I'm really sorry Monsieur" she told him. Raoul sighed gently "It's alright" he told her "It wasn't your fault. Children will be children I suppose".

She shivered and leaned against the side of the carriage, she was tired and cold. "You're cold, come over here" Raoul beckoned her kindly. She shyly went over and sat next to Raoul, and he gave her his jacket to keep warm. She thanked him for his kindness and in a matter of minutes she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder.

When they arrived at the house Raoul swallowed a bit nervously. Christine and Gabriella had admitted to him that she's married the Phantom, and he feared what his old enemy would do to him when he saw his daughter. Gently he stood and gathered Kirsten in his arms before hopping out of the carriage.

There was nobody in sight, but Raoul had a sick feeling that he was being watched. He took a deep breath before going up to the house and knocking on the front foor. Luckily for him, it was Anne who answered, her eyes widened when she saw her sister "Monsieur le Vicomte! What happened?" she asked.

Raoul was grateful that the little ballerina had answered. They had been aquainted at the Opera House, as she was the Prima Ballerina. He'd wondered what had happened to her, but he wasn't going to ask as it was none of his business, instead he cleared his throat "There was an accident. Might I come in?" he asked.

Anne nodded and opened the door and he stepped inside. Anne seemed a little nervous, but she asked Raoul to follow him so she could put Kirsten to bed. She was about to climb the stairs when she stopped "Hold on, wait here for a moment" she told him.

She raced turned and went into an a seperate room, he couldn't really hear what they were saying but soon Anne returned, her father standing behind her. He seemed calm enough, but his when his eyes fell on his daughter they filled with worry.

"Greetings Vicomte" the Phantom said calmly "If you would be so kind as to wait in my study, I'd like to hear what happened" he said. Raoul nodded and gently handed the Phantom his daughter before Anne led him over into the study. After what seemed like an eternity the Phantom finally returned and went and sat behind his desk.

He looked at Raoul "Now, if you'd be so kind as to tell me what happened to my Daughter" he asked. Raoul swallowed and began telling him everything that had happened. He was asked several questions and interrogated fully, but eventually the Phantom finally let him return to his own son and go home.

Gabriella walked in the door a few hours later, Lotte following behind. She sighed as she headed up the stairs, she decided to change into her nightgown before going to Kirsten's room, where she knew where Erik would be. She stopped outside the door when she heard voices.

"Papa. What is down there anyway?" a little voice asked quietly, it was Kirsten's voice. Erik's voice came after "There's nothing down there. Just darkness" he replied. Kirsten's voice came again "But Papa, why would there be tunnels under the opera house if they didn't go anywhere?" she asked.

Erik's voice hushed her "You should just rest now. I can assure you there is nothing under the Opera House that you or Gustave need to see" he told her. That's when she decided to enter the room, Kirsten looked up at her mother and smiled "Hi Mama!".

Lotte hopped up on Kirsten's bed and her mother went and stood near Erik "Hello Kirsten. How are you feeling?" she asked. Kirsten rolled her eyes, she'd been asked this questions what seemed like one too many times today "Fine Mama" she replied. Her eyes lit up again "Papa says there's nothing under the opera house. Do you believe him?" she asked.

She swallowed but shrugged, staying calm "I'm sure there's nothing under there" she told her. Gabriella thought about telling her simply that there was a lake under there, but decided against it. Erik kissed Kirsten goodnight and tucked her in before he and Gabriella left the room.

They went to our room in silence before he shut the door and turned on her angrily "ARE YOU OUT OF YORU MIND?" he demanded. She stood and looked at him shocked, he'd never gotten angry at her like that before "Why would you tell Kirsten about the tunnels? What if you hadn't gotten there in time? She could be DEAD!" he told her harshly.

Tears began to prick her eyes and she sat on the bed "I didn't tell her. She and Gustave discovered the mirror open on their own" she said. "Why was she out of your sight! What if one of those stagehands got to her?" he demanded, she let out a little whimper "I... I..." she stammered.

She let out a sob and turned away from him, falling onto the bed and crying into her pillow. After a few moments she felt his hand gentle rubbing her back "Don't cry my love" he told her gently hushing her. He brought her into his arms and she cried "I was so scared" she admitted. He hushed her "I know" he told her, rocking her and hoping she would calm down. He hadn't meant to yell at her, he'd just been frustrated.

"Please... Please don't yell at me again. It frightens me" she told him softly. He stroked her hair gently "I promise to never frighten you again" he told her. She calmed down "I won't let her out of my sight again! I promise" she told him. He hushed her "Let's just rest for tonight. We'll talk more in the morning my love" he told her. She sighed and closed her eyes exhaustedly, pressing against his chest "Alright" she told him.

He sighed with slight relief as she fell asleep in his arms. When she'd started to cry he'd feared she would run away again. He pulled her closer to him at the thought. He gently laid her down in bed and pulled the blankets over her before changing into his nightcloths and climbing into bed beside her. He held her quietly and drifted to sleep, hoping things would be better in the morning.


	18. AUTHORS NOTE!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FROM YOUR AUTHORESS!**

**Hello Hello my fellow readers! This is your authoress speaking, bringing you important news about this fic! This note is mostly to clear up a few things, and to let you know that I HAVE NOT abandoned this story entirely. **

**First thing I'd like to address. Character death, why did it happen? Why is it going to happen? Well, it was one of those 'At the time it seemed like a good idea' type moves. Killing Christine, and killing Gabriella just seemed like something that would make the story more interesting. Did it? Well, it caused emotion so, I can't say it didn't do anything I mean, anger is definately an emotion. **

**Next thing, Anne getting pregnent before she was married. First of all, YES everybody knows it's wrong and sinful, does it happen though? Of course! That's what's real! Anne isn't exactly thrilled at the thought either, but which is more sinful, getting pregnent before she was married (Which she will be soon) or killing the baby before it's born? Think about this before you moan and complain about it being wrong. I KNOW IT'S WRONG! **

**Remember that this happened often back in those days. Think of Les Mis for example, was Fantine married when she had Cosette? HELL NO! Same case here, only this time Anne got lucky and has a family to back her up, and her lover didn't leave her, he's going to marry her to try to make it better! **

**Next thing, lack of Abastor. Looking back at this fic, I really DID try to make Abastor important like Cesar was. But really, Cesar was something that brought everything together in the end. Here, everything is already sorta resolved, there's nothing really signifigant for Abastor to be a part of.**

**Not only that, but there were so many OTHER horses and characters that also needed to be included. In the original, Cesar was the ONE AND ONLY horse. In this, there were 3 other stallions with him, plus the other seperate horses that each character owned.**

**You can see in some chapters, I DID try to make Abastor important, he saves the day a few places, fixed a few conflicts. But really, this point sorta leads into my next point, that that is, the severe lack of magic that was in the first one. **

**Look back at Cesar, that story had something magical about it. You all fell in love with the characters, and with Cesar, and with the story which I am so very proud of because it MADE SENSE! Now look at Abastor, as the authoress, and the reader, let's have a look and see what we have. **

**No plot, one chapter has a problem, one or two chapters later it's solved. Next chapter makes another problem, the cycle continues. Really, they aren't working towards any big ending, everything is perfectly fine! Plotlines are being thrown all over the place, and characters are severly Out of Character! It's just, a big mess. **

**IF we want an example on how I think this is going, let's use Phantom of the Opera itself, and Love Never Dies. The first one, everybody LOVED that story, they felt for the characters, the plot made sense and really and the music was great, there didn't NEED to be a continuation! **

**Then there was Love Never Dies, the Abastor to Phantom. Was it still well written music wise? Yes, yes it was. Was Abastor still well written, yes, same style as the original really. Did the plot for Love Never Dies make any sense? No! It absolutely did not! Were the characters the same ones we fell in love with in the original, once again, NO! And this is exactly what has happened to Abastor. **

**What's going to happen now? Looking at this story, I'm really stumped on what to do next. What this story really needs is a major overhall and a rewrite to fix all the problems. It needs a plot, and a purpose, and something to work towards like in the original (You knew Gabriella and the Phantom were gonna end up together, that what we were working towards there).**

**The question is really, HOW to overhall this story. Deleting the original seems a shame, because so many hours were spent going into writing it and you all spent so much time reading that horrible story rooting for me to fix it and make it as good as the first had been. **

**My master plan, and I think it's pretty alright, is to end the story here, unfinished, but leave it posted on Fanfiction for all the world to see, and to rememeber the trial and error that went into this. And from the ashes of this pathetic sequel, I'll write something that is worth being proud of!**

**Of course some of the plot things will remain the same, but we'll have an actual GOAL in the story, something I'll be working towards! And will there be pointless Character death? NOPE! This is a chance to start anew, with Christine living, and everyone happy! **

**The details of this plan I leave up to you, my faithful readers and reviewers. What plots of this story did you enjoy the most? What do YOU want to see in Abastor 2.0 that wasn't in the original sequel. What qualities of the original do you want replicated in the new sequel? Review! Message me! Do whatever you need to do! **

**So, now, as the authoress, it is my duty to end this piece of crap sequel. I hereby declare this fic, DISCONTINUED! In celebration of this dying, I've written a one-shot of Erik and Gabriella during the original! To remind us all of what was, and what could potentially be in the future. **

**I want to thank all of you who have read, hoped for, and dreamed of the wonder that this story never held. The next one will be out as soon as I have some feedback on this message. Once again, THANK YOU! You're support was one of the only things that helped me continue writing this. **

**We beat a dead horse didn't we? Literally. I apologize to Cesar greatly, and promise something worth his greatness in the future. **

**Your Authoress, with regret,**

**~Horses of Shadow and Night**

**P.S. Since so many of you were holding your breath for this, in the end I was going to have Erik's friesian Feu Sombre accidently kill Gabriella by striking her in the head with her hoof. Pleasant right? Remember how angry that horse was throughout most of this? You can imagine how grusome it would have been, and poor Erik... This won't make it into the new version I assure you but feel free to comment on how you would have felt about this. =P**


End file.
